Baby Of Mine
by Ellie DuGray
Summary: Lorelai's pregnant with Christopher's child. Java Junkie, Trory. A sequel of sorts to 'True To My Heart'. New chapter up yay!
1. A Secret Is A Secret

**Summary:** What if Lorelai got pregnant with Chris's child again? A response to Caroline's challenge.

**Timeline:** Three months after Sookie's wedding.

**Author's Notes:** My third story, my first Java Junkie. Thank you so much for the sweet reviews for _True To My Heart_. This is a JJ sequel of sorts to it.

**Shipper:** Java Junkie, Trory.

**Challenge Requirements:** Right after Chris leaves to go to Sherry, Lorelai realizes she is pregnant with his baby, one more time. So, she runs to Luke. You must include a boyfriend to Rory (Tristan, Jess, Dean), Chris being back for the third time and a lot of JJ fluffy moments.

**Baby of Mine** by Lady Elle Gilmore Dugray

Chapter I – A Secret Is A Secret.

**"What?"** Rory yelled to her mother. Tristan, her boyfriend for eight months, put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, and she leaned into him, looking disbelievingly at her mother. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore sighed deeply, trying not to break down at how her daughter was draining force from her boyfriend.

**"Chris is getting married to Sherri"**, she repeated tired. Lately she was feeling more and more tired, and she knew why. True, she wasn't eating regularly, and her state forbade her to have coffee. But when she carried Rory she had more energy. Was it the age hitting her? The Gods forbid.

**"How did you know?"** Rory inquired. Lorelai sighed deeply.

**"He called me last night"**, she said and, at Rory's worried gaze, added, **"He asked of you but I said you were studying at Tristan's with him, Paris and Henry. After his call I called Paris's cell and asked her to cover up".**

Rory looked gratefully at her mother, and then came back to the matter at stake.

**"And he just dropped the bomb at you?"**

**"Yes"**, Lorelai blinked repeatedly. Rory sighed and looked at her mother's growing belly. Lorelai picked up the clue. **"No, he doesn't know. I was going to tell him, but then he said he was going to get married, and I lost the nerve".**

**"Oh, mom!"** Rory sighed. **"He'll find out eventually, especially after we tell grandma you're pregnant"**, she said, tiredly leaning against Tristan.

**"No"**,Lorelai said. **"No, not this time. I'm not 16 anymore, Rory, I can deal with my problems. I can raise this baby on my own, with your help and Tristan's, of course", **she glanced questioningly at her son-in-law. Tristan was very mature for his age and was always offering his help to them.

**"I'll be glad to help. I'll make sure this little lady, if it's a girl, has a big brother to look after her".**

**"So we don't have a second Tristan on the family, huh?"** Rory teased. Lorelai giggled, reminding a time when she was as young and as in love as her older daughter. Damn, she now had an older daughter.

**"I'm one of a kind, baby. And you love me for what I am"**, Tristan teased back. Rory playfully rolled her eyes and said:

**"True".**

**"Okay, children, now I have to go. Otherwise Michel will drive our guests insane"**, Lorelai said. Rory and Tristan immediately looked at her, concern on both of their face:

**"Do you want me to drive you, Lorelai? Or Rory? Or both of us?"** Tristan asked. Lorelai shook her head.

**"Nah, I'll be cool. You kids have a little fun. Go to the park, stay in, doing whatever you like to do"**, Lorelai said, grinning when she saw the faint blush on her daughter's cheek. Rory and Tristan had gotten intimate a few months before and, according to Rory, it had been perfect. **"See ya later, kiddos".**

With a wave of her hand, Lorelai was gone. Rory looked embarrassedly at her boyfriend:

**"Sometimes I hate that she's so... Open"**, she stuttered, her cheeks deep red. He chuckled huskily and murmured:

**"Baby, she was seventeen once"**.

**"I know. I know. I'm just... Concerned. She'll be on her own again, soon, Tristan. We're already in junior year, we're almost seniors. What will happen with her when she has the baby and we're in college?"**

**"She's a strong woman, my love. She'll be fine. And we'll baby sit, whenever she needs and we're around".**

**"You'll just get the baby tired so he or she sleeps early and we get time to make out"**, she accused playfully. He grinned and shot his hands up in surrender.

**"You got me. But is it my fault that I have such a beautiful girlfriend?"**

She laughed and kissed him.

* * *

Luke studied Lorelai very carefully. She was getting thinner and thinner as the months went by and everyone was worried with her. Ever since the Chris-incident at Sookie's wedding four months ago, Rory's father was persona-non-grata at the town and everyone was concerned with how Lorelai was dealing with the rejection.

She hadn't come for breakfast for the last three months. Then, something in his head clicked. She hadn't come for breakfast, and she couldn't live without coffee.

Oh, God...

**"Hey, Luke"**, Lorelai smiled at him as she sat on a stool. **"What's wrong?"** She hurried to ask as she noticed his perplexed look.

**"Lorelai..."** He spoke in a low voice. **"How far long are you?"**

Lorelai bleached. She was sure that, although she was four months along, she wasn't showing yet. The same had happened when she was pregnant with Rory – she only started to show when she was almost due.

**"W---What?"** The inn's manager made, shocked. **"What are you talking about?"**

**"I'm not stupid, Lorelai, no matter what you like to think. I know you're with child".**

If possible, Lorelai paled even more. She rested her elbows on the counter and her head on her hands. Silent tears started to fall down her cheeks. That got Luke panicked. He knew it was serious, but was it so serious that she needed to cry?

**"Hey, hey..."** He made, uncomfortably patting her shoulder. **"No need to cry. Does he know?"** He whispered. Thankfully it was already nine in the morning and they were alone, protected from the spying ears of someone.

**"N—No"**, she sobbed. **"His girlfriend --- Sherri --- is with child too".**

**"Oh, God"**, Luke whispered. **"Hey, calm down. Besides you and now me, who else knows about the kid?"**

**"R---Rory. And T---Tristan"**, she answered. **"They're very supportive of me, and Tristan's even playing the big-brother-role already".**

**"I'm glad. But they'll leave for college soon. And then you'll be on your own with your child".**

Lorelai lifted her chin defiantly.

**"I've done this before, I can do it again. Now it'll be better, cause I'm older and far more experienced. And I have a good job, a great house, and a wonderful family. Well, I've gotta book. See ya later, champ"**, she said.

Luke was left behind astonished, seeing nothing of the fragile woman who broke down in front of him on the happy female who had just left.

* * *

Lorelai knew she had to assume her state, and decided to do it right after she left Luke's. She got into her car, drove to her home --- to find out that, 'surprisingly', her daughter and her boyfriend were missing --- and got into more comfortable clothes.

She chose a pair of black pants and a satiny blouse that marks her little bulge. With a happy, proud smile, she walked back to her car and drove to the Inn.

She was a thirty-three-year-old woman with a seventeen-year-old daughter, who she had raised practically on her own, who had a job who gave her and her child a comfortable life; she had wonderful friends who would support her through the ups and downs from the months to come; more than that, she had her daughter and her son-in-law who, since they had realized there was going to be one more Gilmore baby in the world, had supported and helped her.

So, when she walked in the inn, her hand was proudly resting on the curve of her still small belly. She could feel the little life growing inside of her, and that brought a little smile to her face.

Sookie greeted her with a friendly smile on her face.

**"Hey. I've already made fresh coffee for you"**, she said, then her eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she noticed the little yet visible bulge where once Lorelai's envied worked-out abs had been. **"Oh, Lord!"** She whispered.

**"Yes, I am, and yes, it's Chris'. No, he doesn't know, and no, I don't plan on telling him"**, Lorelai answered the unspoken questions, knowing they had gone through Sookie's head. The newlywed cook smiled at her and then said:

**"I'm so happy for you! You'll have a baby, after all these years. Rory's seventeen, she's a young woman, dating and probably planning on getting married with that beautiful boyfriend of hers. It's like starting over".**

**"Only more mature and more experienced"**, Lorelai added. Sookie nodded.

* * *

Rory and Tristan were busy studying for a trig test when her cell phone vibrated softly on her thigh. Swearing silently, she picked it up and a frown marred the beautiful face of Tristan's beloved. She answered the vibrating phone.

**"Hey, father"**, she said, her voice falsely cheerful. **"How's Sherri going?"**

**"She's okay, sweetheart. Going through the ups and downs of pregnancy, you know. Oh, I forgot, you don't"**, Christopher corrected quickly. She let out an unhappy chuckle and said:

**"You're right, I don't"**, **'I just had to watch mom losing weight for the last three months'**, she added mentally. **"Father, not that you're bothering me, but I'm at Chilton studying. Why did you call?"**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. I'll be quick. Is anything wrong with your mom?"**

Rory nearly gasped.

**"Mom? No. She's cool. Why?"** She lied. **'She's just alone carrying your child once more'**, she thought.

**"I called her last night..."** Chris began.

**"To tell you're going to marry Sherri. I know, father, she told me. And Tristan"**, Rory interrupted him. Tristan paled next to his girlfriend and tried to listen to Christopher.

**"Tristan? What was he..."**

**"Daddy, don't forget mom already had me when she was my age. So, go on"**, Rory interrupted him impatiently.

**"Okay, sorry baby. Well, she sounded funny. I wanted to know if there was something wrong".**

**"Everything's peachy, dad. Now, I've gotta go, otherwise I'll be late"**, she said quickly. **"Bye daddy. Tell Sherri I wish her the best"** **'And that I want her to burn in hell from stealing you from mom and me and the baby'**, she added.

Tristan held her close when she shut the phone off. He saw the tears brimming on her eyes and then he made a decision. Picking both their backpacks, he started pulling her towards the exit.

**"Tris, what the hell are you doing? We have the Trig test soon, next period, actually!"** She squeaked, looking frantically around. If someone caught them skipping classes, they would be in a big mess.

**"No one knows we're here, baby. Come, you need to relax"**, he smiled softly at her. **"You're upset and hurt because your father is away playing daddy-is-here to other woman's baby instead of being here for you and your mom. I want you to feel fine before we go back home. Let's go".**

She stopped him for a minute, the twin blue orbs meeting.

**"I love you so much, you know that?"** She whispered, hugging him. **"So, so much. How was I able to live without you?"**

**"I love you too, sweetie".**

* * *

Christopher could sense the hurt and the feeling of betrayal on his daughter's voice. He closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. They were so happy, thinking they could start fresh, a family, reunited after almost eighteen years. Why did he have to be so not careful?

He had promised Rory he would be there for her and for Lorelai, and he had broken that promise, breaking their trust in him along. No wonder she was hurt and upset and furious with him. He was a lousy father, the worst father ever.

The facts that she called him father instead of dad, and that she protected her boyfriend when he tried to play the role of jealous parent were more than proof enough that she was very angry with him.

**"Chris?"** He heard Sherri's soft voice calling for him. He groaned silently. **"I need help here".**

He had chosen Sherri over the woman he loved and their daughter. Silently discussing with himself if that had been the better choice, he got into the bathroom where she were.


	2. Meeting At The Baby Store

**Summary:** What if Lorelai got pregnant with Chris's child again? A response to Caroline's challenge.

**Timeline:** Three and a half months after Sookie's wedding.

**Author's Notes:** My third story, my first Java Junkie. Thank you so much for the sweet reviews for _True To My Heart_. This is a JJ sequel of sorts to it. And I know it's sounding a depressed BB, but Luke and Lorelai will get closer, especially when Emily and Richard make their appearance next chapter...

**Shipper:** Java Junkie, Trory.

**Challenge Requirements:** Right after Chris leaves to go to Sherry, Lorelai realizes she is pregnant with his baby, one more time. So, she runs to Luke. You must include a boyfriend to Rory (Tristan, Jess, Dean), Chris being back for the third time and a lot of JJ fluffy moments.

**Baby of Mine** by Lady Elle Gilmore Dugray

Chapter II – The Meeting At The Baby Shop

Two weeks after Chris' cell phone conversation with Rory, Lorelai took a Saturday morning as day-off and decided to go with Rory and Tristan to Hartford Mall. The inn's manager was very excited with her surprise-baby, and had decided to start shopping for her daughter. Even seventeen years later, Lorelai still was against bringing boys to the world.

Rory would be godmother and Tristan, godfather. The young couple did not leave Lorelai's side unless they had to, and that happened only when they had to go to school or wanted some private time. And, even then, they made sure she was never alone. Sometimes, Sookie was with her, but, most of times, it was Luke who kept Lorelai company.

Tristan had already noticed the way Luke looked at his mother-in-law. It was the same way he looked at Rory before they got together, and Tristan wondered if not noticing that they had men in love with them was a pattern between the Gilmore ladies. After all, Rory had only noticed that they were in love with each other when he almost left the state.

The former King of Chilton just hoped the same didn't happen with Lorelai and Luke. He was a good man, who loved her deeply. He had to, Tristan considered, because dealing with pregnant Lorelai Gilmore was _not_ easy. She could be beamingly happy at one second then blind by fury in the other. Her mood swings were driving everyone crazy, but not Luke.

When she was angry, he was nice and gentle. When she was a mess of tears, he held her and listened her babble about how much she hated Christopher and loved him at the same time. Because he had given her Rory, she loved him. But he had promised forever for her when he came for Sookie's wedding, and broken that promise, he could rot in Hell.

**"Rory to planet Tristan"**, Rory whispered in Tristan's ear, making him jump in startle.She laughed a little, **"What were you thinking? Thank the coffee Gods that mom didn't notice it".**

**"I was wondering when Lorelai will notice that Luke's in love with her"**, Tristan whispered. Rory smiled a little. She had already noticed that Luke was playing the role thatwas supposed to be Christopher's. She knew how much her mother was hurting over the fact that she was again a single mother, and didn't want her sadder than she already was.

**"Mom's too wrapped up around the baby. But she'll notice when Luke get the guts to ask her out"**, Rory answered. Tristan wrapped one arm around her shoulder and brought her closer:

**"Maybe I could give Luke some lessons..."** He teased. She giggled.

**"Mom likes Bangles, old movies and..."** She began, but then Lorelai interrupted them by yelling:

**"Come on, love birds, hurry!"**

The teenagers laughed and followed the demanding pregnant woman.

That same time, at Hartford Mall, Sherri had just found out she was having a little girl. She was happy but also a little sad, reminding the beautiful girl that Rory was. No matter what, her little girl would always be compared to Rory: in beauty, in intelligence. Anyway, she was happy she finally could buy other clothes than yellow and white and light green. 

Christopher had gone with her to her appointment and now was accompanying her in her baby shopping. He was weird since he had spoken to Rory a few weeks ago, and he was growing more and more distant. That got Sherri worried. She knew Chris had been with Lorelai when she told him about the baby, also knew he was planning on finally building a family with her and Rory.

As if called by her thoughts, a tall slim brunette got in the same baby store she was with Christopher, followed by a smaller brunette girl, a tall blond boy and a tall man with a baseball cap. The woman suddenly let out a shriek. Sherri widened her eyes, recognizing the voice, and nearly growled in jealousy when she heard Christopher whisper:

**"Lor".**

* * *

Rory, knowing how unhappy her mother was, prepared a little surprise for Lorelai. Right before they left to the Hartford Mall, Tristan had called him and 'politely' convoked him to join Lorelai, Rory and himself at Lorelai's baby shopping and, after making sure Jess was going to look after the diner while he was out, Luke finally built the nerve and drove to Hartford.

So, Luke found his secret beloved getting into one baby store, looking fine. He knew however that it was a façade she put up for Rory's sake. The teenager couple waved at him and stepped behind so Luke could surprise Lorelai the way they knew he wanted to. So, the diner's owner slowly tiptoed behind the inn's manager and whispered in her ear:

**"Isn't too early to buy baby clothes?" **Taken by surprise, Lorelai let out a surprised shriek and turn around, smiling as she recognized her friend. She held him tightly and laughed at something he whispered. Rory smiled at Tristan, but she paled and her smile faded away as she recognized a couple that was watching her mom and Luke with deep interest.

**"Oh, God"**, the Gilmore girl whispered, and leaned heavily against Tristan. Her boyfriend noticed her shock and paleness, and followed the direction she was looking at. Paling himself, he swore silently. **"Father"**, Rory added quietly, her voice cold. Then her gaze heated as she recognized the young woman next to him. **"Doing baby shop with Sherri".**

**"Everything will be okay, love, I promise you"**, Tristan whispered. He coughed discretely and got Luke's attention. The diner's owner looked questioningly at him and the former King of Chilton pointed with his head towards Christopher and Sherri. **"That's our cue, baby. Let's go. Luke will handle everything"**, Tristan whispered and then he and his girlfriend made a discrete exit.

**"Lorelai"**, Luke called. How would this meeting affect her already unstable mood? He just hoped she didn't get crushed. **"Lorelai, pay attention to me, now!"** He whispered hurriedly, as he wrapped one arm around her enlarging waist. Distracted, she turned to him, a happy smile on her face. She had a little pink and white jumper on her hands.

**"Isn't this just adorable? My baby princess will look so cute into this"**, she said, and then noticed his worried gaze and his arm around her. **"Luke?"** She called. **"What's wrong?"** She looked around and noticed Tristan and Rory were no longer with them. **"Where are Rory and Tristan?"** She asked in a hurry. Luke made her look at him.

**"Please, don't panic, but... Christopher's here with Sherri. Apparently doing the same you are"**, he said very calmly. **"Since he still has no idea you're carrying his baby, I'll say I'm the father. I need you to play along"**, he said calmly. He noticed Christopher approaching them, Sherri following him and looking slightly angry.

**"Oh... Okay, okay"**, Lorelai whispered. She took a deep sigh to establish her frantic heart and turned around in Luke's embrace, looking slightly surprised to see Christopher and Sherri standing in front of them. **"Sherri, Chris!"** She exclaimed, happily smiling at them. Luke was proud of her because he knew seeing Chris was killing her. **"How are you guys?"**

**"You... You..."** Chris stuttered, noticing the now visible bulge on her belly.

**"You're pregnant!"** Sherri shrieked, noticing, a little enviously, that she looked bigger than Lorelai. She was fat and her hair was a mess, while Chris's former girlfriend looked stunning as always. **"How far along?"**

**"Three and a half months"**, Luke answered before Lorelai did. He smiled politely at Sherri. **"Hi. I'm Luke Danes. Nice to see you again".**

**"You're the diner's owner, right?"** Sherri said. She saw the way Lorelai grabbed at his arm and felt relief wash over her. Lorelai had finally moved on. Now it was Chris' turn to do the same.

**"Indeed"**, Luke answered. **"How are you going, Christopher?"** He asked Chris coldly.

**"Fine, thanks"**, Chris looked at Lorelai. **"Where's Rory?"**

**"She's somewhere out there with Tristan..."** Lorelai answered evasively.

**"Mom, look what Tristan bought...!"** Rory ran into the store, holding hands with Tristan. She saw Chris and Sherri and faked surprise. Lorelai noticed, however, Tristan's supporting, reassuring arm sneaking to wrap itself around her daughter's waist. **"Father!"** She exclaimed, her gaze cold. Her gaze grew even colder when she turned to Sherri. **"Sherri".**

**"Hi, Rory"**, Sherri smiled friendly at her stepdaughter. She looked approvingly at Tristan. **"I suppose this is your boyfriend?"** She asked. Tristan smiled politely at him, but said nothing. Sherri smiled back and gave her attention back to Rory, **"You two make a sweet couple. Don't they, Chris?"** She said.

Christopher looked at the young man that had gotten his little girl's heart.

**"Tristan"**, Christopher said coldly. He nodded at him, and the boy smiled politely at Chris, nodding at him.

**"Mr. Hayden"**, he said, his voice holding a note of indifference.

**"Lor, can I speak with you in private?"** Chris asked. Lorelai looked nervously at Luke, who gave her waist a reassuring squeeze. Sherri looked at her fiancé, suddenly jealous, but said nothing. Lorelai took a deep breath then said:

**"Fine"**.

Luke smiled encouragingly at her, then turned to Sherri:

**"So, you're carryin' a girl, uh?"**

* * *

Lorelai and Christopher sat down on some chairs placed around the store. She was snapping her knuckles, something he knew that she made when nervous, and her arm rested protectively over her belly.

**"So..."** He made.

**"So?"** She said, her voice holding a note of pain. **"What do you want, Chris?"**

**"I want to know if the baby's mine"**, he whispered. She sat back, stretching her legs, and took another deep breath.

**"What?"**

**"I want to know if the baby you're carrying is mine too. Like Rory"**, he repeated, his voice slightly hopeful. She sighed and closed her eyes.

The moment of decision had come for her. Now her life would change forever, and the life of her unborn baby. If she said yes, then she knew --- for sure --- that Chris would ditch Sherri to be with her, Rory and the baby. And she opened her mouth to say yes, when other thought struck her.

She hated Sherri and didn't want her to have Christopher, but by taking Chris away from Sherri she also took him away from the baby Sherri was carrying. And she knew how hard it was to raise a baby on her own. Sherri was young and fragile, something she was not when she got pregnant. Was it right, to say yes and destroy Sherri? In ten seconds she made her decision.

**"No. It's not yours. It's Luke"**, she lied, surprised at how steady her voice sounded. **"Right after you left... We went out on a date. And three weeks later I found out I was pregnant"**, she told him, impressed at how quickly she had made up the lie. Now she just had to tell Luke what she had said to Chris so that their versions matched.

**"Are you going to marry him?"** He asked, his voice soft. Lorelai got up and said:

**"I don't know. We're adjusting with the idea of being parents. We were friends, then we had that one-night-stand, then three weeks later I got in his diner crying my heart out because I found out I was pregnant"**, she said, then shrugged. **"It's not like I'm alone anyway. I have Rory and Tristan".**

**"Tristan DuGray"**, Christopher said. **"I can't believe that the illegitimate daughter of Christopher Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore is dating the only son of the most powerful man of Hartford"**, he shook his head. Lorelai looked at him, angry with the way he was treating the young man who was in love with their daughter.

**"Chris, do me a favor".**

**"Sure, what's it, Lor?"** He asked. She looked inside his light green eyes and said:

**"Forget me. Forget Rory. Forget the two of us. Go and get married and have the little boring Hartford life your parents want you to have so badly. Just go and have the perfect wife, the little baby. Forget you once met a teenager called Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and had a child with her, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore".**

With that, she got up and ran to where Luke, Rory and Tristan stood, not looking back once. Chris watched her say goodbye to Sherri and leave in the arms of the man with whom she would have a child.

**"I can't, Lor"**, he whispered. **"I just can't".**


	3. Unexpected Consequences

**Summary:** What if Lorelai got pregnant with Chris's child again? A response to Caroline's challenge.

**Timeline:** Three and a half months after Sookie's wedding.

**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm happy you guys are enjoying this so much, cause I'm having so much fun writing this.

**Answering Laine727's question:** No, Rory and Tristan aren't married, but I'm Brazilian and this is a Brazilian thing. I'll try my best not to write Lorelai's son-in-law again.

**Shipper:** Java Junkie, Trory.

**Challenge Requirements:** Right after Chris leaves to go to Sherry, Lorelai realizes she is pregnant with his baby, one more time. So, she runs to Luke. You must include a boyfriend to Rory (Tristan, Jess, Dean), Chris being back for the third time and a lot of JJ fluffy moments.

**Baby of Mine** by Lady Elle Gilmore Dugray

Chapter III – Unexpected Consequences.

Luke, Tristan and Rory shared a look. In one minute Lorelai was talking with Christopher about something – probably the baby – and, in the other, she was saying goodbye to Sherri and leaving the store in a hurry. The two teenagers and the diner's owner had to run to reach her. When she stopped running, there were tears falling down her cheeks. She tiredly leaned against Luke and he lifted her in his arms.

"**Hey!"** She exclaimed. **"Put me down! I can walk!"**

"**Shut up"**, he said harshly, but Lorelai knew it wasn't intended for her. **"Let's go. Tristan"**, he threw his truck keys to the blond boy, **"drive my car. Rory can drive yours. I'll drive the jeep, and don't you dare to contradict me, Lorelai Gilmore"**, he said as he noticed Lorelai opening her mouth.

Lorelai glared at him, then crossed her arms, like a spoiled brat. After a few minutes, however, she started to relax on her place and began a pointless chat with Luke about why she didn't want this baby to be a boy. Listening to the two adults, Tristan and Rory, who were holding each other's waist, shared a grin.

The Hartford Mall

Sherri took the seat next to Christopher, the one that Lorelai had previously occupied, and looked at him. He seemed hopeless, like a man who had heaven in his hands and lost it all of a sudden. Her heart clenched painfully, as she knew what he was thinking, but Lorelai had moved on.

"**What went wrong, sweetie?"** Sherri asked, taking his hand on hers. As he looked without comprehending at her, she elaborated, **"With Lorelai. She was very upset when she left"**, she explained. Sherri noticed the way his eyes fixated at her engagement ring, and froze when he took a deep breath and dropped the bomb.

"**You know when we broke up I went to Stars Hollow"**, he said carefully, and, at her nod, kept on, **"I was sure we were done for good, so I asked Lor to give me the numberless chance. She agreed, reluctantly. And we... Well, you know. But then you called and said you were pregnant".**

Sherri felt tears bubbling at his words. God, please let this not be what I'm thinking, she prayed. Because, if it was, her whole world would fall on her head.

"**I asked her if the baby were mine, like Rory is. She said no, she told me it's Luke's child. Then I asked her if she will marry him. She said they were still getting used with the idea of being parents. Then she mentioned Tristan and I said it was funny that our illegitimate daughter's dating the son of the leader of Hartford".**

"**They make such an adorable couple"**, Sherri cut in. **"Tristan, is that his name? Well, he loves Rory deeply, I can tell. And she loves him as much. She relies on him so much; in a way she never did when she was dating that other boy. When she saw you, she leaned against him".**

"**Well, I commented that and then I can't understand what happened. She got really angry, stood up and asked me to do her a favor. She asked me to forget that I once met her and that we have a daughter together. Then she bailed. I..."** He cleared his throat. **"Did I say anything that hurt her?"**

Sherry had no answer for that. She couldn't understand why Lorelai had gotten so upset. She slowly replayed what Christopher had told her, then it hit her.

"**I finally understand what you did"**, she said carefully.

"**What?"**

"**You called Rory illegitimate. Just because you're not married with Lorelai, this doesn't make Rory any less your daughter than the baby I'm carrying. She's very sensitive"**, Sherri suddenly chuckled. **"I can see you have no experience around pregnant women. But just wait. In a few months I'll be in a emotional rollercoaster".**

"**Are you sure?"** Chris asked.

"**Most probably".**

"**I'll call Emily and Richard. Tell them I've met Lorelai, congratulate them for the new grandchild"**, he changed the subject quickly. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"**You do that, honey, and I'll finish buying stuff for the baby".**

The Gilmore's Mansion

The maid picked up the phone.

"**Gilmore Residence, Maria speaking"**, she said in a pompous voice. Christopher bit back a grin.

"**Yes, hum. I was wondering if Mrs. Gilmore is home?"**

"**She is sir. Who's this?"** Maria asked.

"**Christopher Hayden"**, Chris said.

"**Please hold on a minute"**, Maria said, and then she hurried until the study, where Emily was. **"Ma'am, there's a sir wanting to talk to you on the phone"**, Maria said. Emily didn't look up, busy as she checked her schedule.

"**Who's the man, Jena?"**

"**Christopher Hayden, Ma'am"**, Maria answered, not bothering to correct her boss. Mrs. Gilmore would never learn her name anyway.

Emily brightened up a little bit and got up, following Maria to the hall. As the two of them approached the telephone, Emily dismissed the Latin woman with a wave and, taking a deep sigh, answered the phone.

"**Christopher. Always a pleasure talk to you"**, she said politely. Why couldn't Lorelai marry him? She would never understand. She heard him chuckle on the other side.

"**Pleasure's mine, Emily. So, how does Richard go?"**

"**Richard's fine, thanks for asking. And Staub and Francine?"**

"**Oh, my father's busy with work. And my mother's helping Sherri's to prepare our wedding".**

"**Oh, yes, your young fiancée. How is she?"**

"**She's fine. We've come from her appointment. She's expecting a little girl".**

"**That's wonderful, Christopher. Congratulations".**

"**Thanks. Right back at you"**, Christopher said. Emily blinked, confused.

"**Pardon me?"**

"**Congratulations for Lorelai's baby"**, he elaborated. **"I saw her, her boyfriend, Rory and Rory's boyfriend on the mall a few minutes ago".**

"**Oh. Lorelai's baby... Can I call you later, Christopher?"** Emily said, her voice cold. What was that about? Lorelai's baby? What was Christopher talking about?

"**Yes, of course. My parents have my phone. You ask them. Goodbye, Emily".**

"**Goodbye, Christopher".**

Emily gently placed the phone on its cradle, then her hand flew to massage her temple. Lorelai's baby... It was nearly eighteen years since she had listened to those words. Now, so many years gone by, they came back to haunt her.

She quickly went to her study and dialed Lorelai's phone number. It rang twice before anyone picked it up.

"**Hello?"** A male voice said softly. Emily smiled pleased. She recognized that young voice.

"**Hello, Tristan. This is Emily Gilmore".**

"**Oh, how are you doing, Mrs. Gilmore?"** Tristan asked. Next to him, Rory mouthed 'keep her busy'.

"**Fine, thank you for asking, dear. And your parents?"**

"**At Europe. Won't be back for a few days".**

"**Oh. And how's school and my granddaughter?"**

"**They're both fine, Mrs. Gilmore. May I help you?"**

"**No, my dear, I'd like to talk to my daughter, please".**

"**Oh"**, Tristan made. Desperately, he mouthed to Rory, 'she wants to speak to your mom'. Sighing, the girl took the phone off his hands and sat on his lap.

"**Grandma, hey!"**

"**Hello, Rory. Where's your mother?"** Emily asked. The fact that, apparently, her seventeen-year-old granddaughter was alone at home with her girlfriend made Emily frown. She heard Rory sigh.

"**Asleep. She's feeling a little sick, so I sent her upstairs to get some rest. Tristan's here to keep me company and to study – we have a lit test tomorrow".**

"**That's good, darling. Tell your mother, when she wakes up, that I need to talk to her"**, Emily said. **"Goodbye, my dear. Say goodbye to Tristan".**

"**I will. Bye, grandma".**

The brunette slipped back to the couch, resting her head on her boyfriend's lap. She sighed deeply, and almost purred when his skilful fingers started to massage her scalp.

"**What did she want with Lorelai?"** He asked, his voice soft. Rory kissed his thigh.

"**I don't... Oh, God, please let me be wrong!"** She said as she sat up suddenly, pale and nervous. **"Jesus all-mighty, all the saints in Heaven, please let me be oh so very wrong!"**

"**Rory, baby, what's wrong?"** Tristan asked, worried. She turned to look at her boyfriend, her eyes big and full of rage.

"**Father called grandma"**, she said, through clenched teeth. **"I'm sure. I bet everything I have that he called grandma and congratulated grandma because of mom's baby".**

Tristan looked at her and then whispered the word that was ringing in their minds.

"**Crap!"**

Lorelai's Bedroom

Luke was watching Lorelai sleep. Her first meeting with Christopher since the fateful days when she got pregnant was emotionally and physically exhausting to her, so the first thing Luke did when they got home was putting her to bed. Now she was soundly asleep and Luke was brooding.

Luke never liked Christopher. Maybe because he could see that Rory's father still loved Lorelai, but mostly because he felt like a father to Rory and, with Chris back in the girl's life, he would lose this position. And, when he learnt that Christopher left town leaving a heartbroken Lorelai behind, Luke knew he had to be there for her and for Rory.

When he saw Sherri and Chris at the baby store, Luke knew it would destroy Lorelai. So, he decided to protect her, and her unborn baby, from Chris. And, surprisingly, Lorelai had the same idea. So, they agreed on playing the happy couple, at least until the baby was born.

Lorelai, however, had no idea how hard it would be for him, to play her wannabe-boyfriend. Luke knew she was a little... Distracted when it came to feelings, the way Rory was. And that maybe was what he loved more about her. She wasn't like any woman he had ever met, and probably would ever meet.

Sighing, he got up, kissed her forehead chastely and left, closing the door behind him. Going downstairs, he found Tristan and Rory quietly discussing.

"**I still think we should warn her"**, Tristan said. Rory sighed and looked at him.

"**Mom will murder my father if she finds out he told grandma about the baby".**

"**Christopher told Mrs. Gilmore about the baby?"** Luke cut in, feeling slightly sick. Tristan and Rory jumped up, both looking guiltily at the floor. **"Well?"** Luke insisted.

"**Grandma called, wanted to speak with mom. I believe dad called her and told her about the baby"**, Rory said. She saw Luke pale and got worried. **"Are you okay?"**

"**Y---yes"**, Luke managed to choke. **"Are you sure?"**

"**Not a hundred percent, but grandma's voice was cold"**, Rory explained. **"Like it is when she's angry with mom".**

"**Oh, damn"**, Luke made. He got up and went to the door. **"When your mom wakes up, tell her to call me. And tell her that your grandma called, but warn her not to call Emily".**

"**Fine"**, Rory made. **"I doubt she's going to call grandma anyway".**

"**Or maybe when she wakes up we'll have forgotten and we won't mention it"**, Tristan suggested hopefully.

But, when Lorelai woke up, it had been only a few hours after Luke had left and the teenagers still remembered what he had said. So, Rory made her mother sit down.

"**Okay, okay, sitting down"**, Lorelai agreed. She saw the sour look on their faces and got worried. **"What's wrong?"** She asked. Tristan looked at Rory questioningly and she nodded, imperceptibly.

"**Mrs. Gilmore called when you were asleep. She said she wanted to talk to you"**, he told her. Rory took her mother's hand in hers and squeezed reassuringly, noticing how pale she got. **"And Rory thought... Maybe Christopher spilled the guts to her".**

"**God forbid"**, Lorelai whispered. **"Does Luke know?"**

"**Yes"**, Tristan replied. **"We told him. He asked you to call him".**

"**Fine. Thanks. Now you crazy kids go have fun. I'll be fine"**, she added at their sided glance. **"Go now!"** She ordered, getting up and pointing them the exit.

Sighing, Rory and Tristan left. Letting out a sigh of her own, Lorelai plopped down on the couch again and took the phone. She dialed a number and waited until someone picked up the phone.

"**It's me, Lorelai"**, she said. On the other side, Luke smiled.

"**I was waiting for your call. Did Tristan and Rory tell you your mother called?"**

"**They did. Luke, this is bigger than a little white lie to Chris and Sherri. What am I going to do?"**

"**Set a date with your parents"**, he said. **"Tell him you're taking a guest with you".**

"**A guest?"** She suggested, panicked. **"Who? Remember I told Chris he wasn't the father. And if I take him it's more likely my father will kill him".**

"**I wasn't saying Christopher"**, he said, his voice annoyed. **"And calm down, otherwise you'll hurt the baby"**, he added, his voice softer. **"I was kinda inviting myself".**

Lorelai said nothing, too paralyzed to think.

"**Y---You? No, no, Luke! Mom will drive us both insane!"**

"**Lorelai, I will go with you. And I'll ask your hands in marriage to your parents. Then after they say yes and after the baby's born we sort it out".**

Lorelai sighed. She had no way out of this.

"**Fine"**, she relented.

**Note:** Keep on reviewing and I swear I'll update faster. This chapter goes to the guys that reviewed the first three. I love you, guys!

**Next Time:** Luke and Lorelai have dinner with her parents, while Christopher still isn't sure if Lorelai's baby is really Luke's.


	4. Stressful Dinner

**Summary:** What if Lorelai got pregnant with Chris' child again? A response to Caroline's challenge.

**Timeline:** Four months after Sookie's wedding.

**Shipper:** Java Junkie, Rory/Tristan.

**Challenge Requirements:** Check previous chapters.

**Tristan's family:** I was writing this when I suddenly felt the urge of letting you guys know more about Tristan's family. Well, his parents are James and Elizabeth DuGrey. Tristan's the younger son. He hastwin older sisters called Caroline and Sarah, and an older brother called Christian.

**The Haydens:** The Haydens appear mostly on this chapter and the next one. Francine and Straub Hayden are the parents of Christopher, his twin sister Chelsea (she is not mentioned or guest starring here, for now) and Annabelle.

**Baby Of Mine** by Elle G. DuGrey

Chapter IV – Stressful Dinner 

The phone rang at the Inn. Lorelai sat on a chair and answered it:

**"Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking"**, she said cheerfully.

**"Lorelai, good. This is Emily"**, Emily's voice was cold on the other side.

**"Mother. What can I do for you?"** Lorelai said, her voice assuming the indifferent tone it had whenever she spoke to Emily.

**"I received a call from Christopher a few days ago"**, Emily said, her voice not betraying her anger. Lorelai made a face.

**"Really?"** Her voice was sarcastic. **"So, what does he tell? How is Sherry? And the baby?"**

**"They're both fine. But it's not to talk about Christopher, his girlfriend and theirchild that I called. He gave me some… News about you".**

**"Me? I'm perfectly well, mother. I don't know what Christopher could tell that was so interesting to the point of you calling me".**

**"He congratulated me"**, Emily said, her voice low. Lorelai paled.

**"Really? What for?"** She didn't know how but she managed to keep her voice normal.

**"His words exactly were 'Congratulations for Lorelai's baby', I believe. Anything that ring a bell?"**

**"No, mother. Look, I've got to go. But I have a guest to Friday's dinner, if it's okay with you and dad".**

**"Guest? Who is?"** Emily asked, her interest picked up.

**"It's a surprise, mother. But Rory's taking Tristan with her too".**

**"Oh, yes, Janlan DuGrey's grandson. A fine young man".**

**"Yes, he is. Bye mother. See you Friday at seven".**

**"Goodbye, Lorelai".**

When she put the phone back on its cradle, Lorelai sighed out loudly. She then picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a few minutes, she barked in the speaker:

**"Come at the Inn, now! And call Rory!"**

Fifteen minutes later, Luke, Rory and Tristan walked in the Inn.

**"What's wrong?" **Rory asked in a hurry.

**"You, my child, will soon become an orphan"**, Lorelai said dramatically, turning to Tristan. **"I'll turn her into a fatherless girl. And my mother will kill me. So please take good care of her".**

As always, Tristan managed to keep a straight face.

**"Of course, ma'am". **

**"So, you wanted to talk with Rory and Tristan. What am I doing here?" **Luke asked. **"I left Jess alone at the diner. God knows if I'll have a diner when I go back".**

**"We have a date. Friday's night, at seven o'clock. So do you, love birds"**, Lorelai said. Then it finally made sense to Rory.

**"Grandma called"**, she stated.

**"I didn't even have to give you three guesses. Of course she called. Did you doubt she wouldn't?"** Lorelai said.

**"She's a Gilmore lady. She doesn't give up until she finds out whether what interests her is true or not"**, Tristan cut in, only to shrug when two identical pairs of blue eyes shot daggers at him.

**"Honey, do you really love him?"** Lorelai asked Rory, pointedly looking at Tristan. The younger Gilmore rolled her eyes, her arm safely around his waist.

**"Beat me, but yes, I do"**, Rory said. 

**"Bad you. Cause I really thought of getting rid of him for you"**, Lorelai said. Rory smiled in pretense consideration.

**"Nah, I'll stick with him. But thanks, mom".**

**"Huff!"** Tristan wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead. **"So, I'll go to the infamous Friday-dinner at the Gilmore mansion. What should I not wear?"**

**"A cap would be a big plus"**, Lorelai said as she pulled Luke's loved cap off of his head.

Meanwhile, at his apartment, Christopher was still pondering over Lorelai's little bump. He hadn't been around very much when she was first pregnant with Rory and now envied Luke, who would watch her grow big with their baby.

He had his own woman to watch grow big, but she didn't hold a candle next to Lorelai. Sherry was very excited over the baby, but Christopher would enjoy it more if it was a boy, and not a girl. He had already fathered a girl, and she was brilliant, beautiful, independent and loving.

Now, if Lorelai's child with another man were a boy, then Christopher would curse all the Fates. Because that child was supposed to be his – a new life to celebrate a new beginning for them.

He shook his head to clear his mind. Lorelai had told him to forget her and their daughter. She didn't know how stuck they were in his mind. The three of them were the perfect family, built when he was a little over seventeen.

Francine eyed her son carefully. He had a very thoughtful, pensive face. She sighed silently, studying Sherry. She was a good young woman, who had accepted Christopher's proposal without thinking. Unlike the other woman that her son had impregnated when both were mere teenagers.

Francine had seen her older granddaughter only once. And she was exactly like Lorelai at her age: a tall slim girl with big blue eyes, creamy pink skin and long dark hair. The only difference was the innocence rolling off Rory's body in waves – that was something Lorelai didn't have.

**"Christopher?"** Mrs. Hayden called her son. He looked at her. **"I was wondering how old your daughter is".**

**"Seventeen, mother. Rory is seventeen"**, Christopher answered.

**"And she's going out with Janlan DuGrey's grandson, isn't it correct?"**

**"They make a cute couple"**, Sherry cut in from her place on a couch, giggling. Francine almost rolled her eyes. Lorelai at least were educated on the salon manners. Maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh with her former wannabe-daughter-in-law.

Friday night, the two Gilmores, Tristan and Luke were standing on the Gilmore mansion front-step. Tristan's arm was securely wrapped around Rory's waist and she was humming 'All The Love In The World' from the Corrs. Luke, elegantly dressed in black  
pants and black shirt, sighed annoyedly and rang the bell. After a minute or two, Emily pulled the door open. Her smile got a little tighter when she recognized Luke.

**"Lorelai, Rory!"** She exclaimed. **"And Tristan. It's nice to see you again, dear"**, she said, holding her hand out to him. He politely took it and blew a kiss on it. Emily turned to look – coldly – at Luke. **"Mr. … Danes, is that correct?"**

**"Yes, ma'am. Nice to see you again".**

**"Likewise. Can you please come in?"** Emily said as she sidestepped to give passage to the four of them. Rory broke the uncomfortable silence.

**"Uh, grandma, will the dinner be served right away?" **

**"No, dear, I'm sorry. We're waiting another guest"**, Emily answered cryptically. Tristan leaned and whispered into her ear:

**"I guess I know who gave Angel some cryptic lessons". **

In the living room, Richard was comfortably sitting on his chair, but got up to greet the visitors. He kissed Lorelai's and Rory's cheeks and shook Tristan's and Luke's hands.

**"So, mother, who are we waiting for?"** Lorelai asked as the doorbell rang. Emily dodged her question by getting up and going to answer the door. A few minutes later, she walked back in the living room, followed by…

… Francine, Straub, Christopher and his sister Annabelle.

Lorelai closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Luke instantly took her hand in his – what Emily noticed, of course – and whispered something into her ear. Meanwhile, Rory was having a silent crisis of panic herself.

**"I can't believe they're here. And he has a new girlfriend? What about Sherry and the baby?"** She hurriedly whispered into Tristan's ear. He gently got up and made her get up to.

**"Tristan, Rory, where are you going, dears?"** Emily asked, trying to ease the tension. Tristan smiled at them.

**"It's my pager. My father called and I'll call him back. Can you excuse us, please?"** He lied. Emily looked at him, concerned.

**"Is anything wrong with James?"**

**"Oh, no, Mrs. Gilmore. I believe it has more to do with my sister. She's about to have her baby any day".**

**"Oh, yes. Your sister is married to Henry Connell's son, right?"** Richard asked.

**"That's right, sir. Caroline and William got married two years ago. Can you please excuse us?"**

"**Go ahead"**, Emily waved dismissively at them.

"**Mother, can I please talk to you for a minute, in private?"** Lorelai hissed. Emily angrily got up and the both of them went to the kitchen.

"**What do you want to discuss?"** Emily asked majestically.

"**Why did you have to invite the Haydens over? Don't you know I had a fight with Christopher?"**

"**No, I did not. How could I, when you simply shut me and your father out of your and Rory's life?"**

Lorelai was about to speak when a sudden pain hit her lower belly. As she looked down, she noticed a blood stain on her pants.

"**Lorelai?" **Emily asked. **"What's wrong?"**

"**Mom. Mom, please call Luke. Tell him I'm bleeding. Hurry!"** Lorelai ordered. Emily ran back to the living room, where Richard and Straub were having a business talk.

"**Emily?"** Richard queried as he noticed her paleness. **"What's wrong?"**

"**Luke…"** She breathed heavily; tears were brimming in her eyes as she looked up. **"Luke, please take Lorelai to a hospital. She's having a miscarriage".**

Luke got up and ran to the kitchen, not noticing Christopher running next to him. Tristan and Rory got in.

**"What's wrong?"** Tristan asked. Emily looked up at the young couple and, for a minute, she could see Lorelai and Christopher in them. She helplessly looked down and Annabelle took the word.

**"Apparently your mother is having a miscarriage, Rory".**

Rory paled and, tugging at Tristan's hand, ran to the kitchen. They almost bumped into Luke, who was running to the door with Lorelai in his arms.

**"We're going to the Hartford hospital"**, Christopher said as the five of them hurried to the door. Luke carefully put Lorelai in the passenger seat of the Jeep and left. Christopher, Tristan and Rory left in Tristan's BMW. A few minutes later, the Hayden family and the Gilmore couple followed them.

**"Who is here with Ms. Gilmore?"** The physician asked two hours later. Emily, Richard, Tristan, Rory, Christopher, Annabelle, Straub, Francine and Luke looked up. None of them moved, but Rory said:

**"I'm her daughter. How is she?"**

**"She's okay, Miss. Her health is perfect, she just had a little emotional stress tonight"**, the physician said. Rory's shoulders slumped with relief as she fell on Tristan's lap and sighed. Luke looked up. His eyes were huge with fear.

**"And… And my baby?"** He asked. He heard six sharp breaths, but didn't care. All that mattered was Lorelai… And the baby. The physician smiled soothingly at him.

**"A very strong little boy, sir. Congratulations".**

With that the doctor was gone. Rory, Tristan and Luke looked at each other, touched. Richard and Emily smiled a little. Annabelle and Straub looked stricken.

No one noticed the defeated expressions on Francine and Christopher's faces.

**"A boy"**, Rory, Christopher and Luke whispered. Rory smiled widely at Tristan.

**"Apparently, you won't have a little me to look after"**, she teased.

**"No, I'll have a Danes boy to teach how to be a ladies' man"**, he teased back. They both looked at Luke, who was sitting in awe.

**"I'm having a little boy".**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next Chapter:** Annabelle, Francine, Lorelai and Rory have a little talk, while Tristan has a talk of his own with Luke, about Lorelai's son.


	5. Talk A Little Talk

**Summary:** What if Lorelai got pregnant with Chris' child again? A response to Caroline's challenge.

**Timeline:** Four months after Sookie's wedding.

**Shipper:** Java Junkie, Rory/Tristan.

**Challenge Requirements:** Check previous chapters.

**Baby Of Mine** by Elle G. DuGrey

Chapter V – Talk A Little Talk

Lorelai was released from hospital two days later. The baby was fine, and everything the physician told her not to do was not to get too worked up on unresolved issues. Lorelai had no idea how the doctor knew she had a lot of issues to deal with, but didn't ask.

Her first day home matched with Rory and Tristan's first day of Christmas break, so the two Gilmore girls and he stayed in, watching videos and discussing old films.

**"Mom, Mrs. Hayden called me two days ago"**, Rory said out of blue. She noticed the way Lorelai froze, and hurried to explain, **"She said that she and her daughter want to meet the two of us for a little talk whenever you want to?"**

**"Which daughter? Annabelle or Chelsea?" **Lorelai asked. Rory and Tristan looked confused at her, and she sighed. **"Too bad you never saw your aunts. Annabelle is Chris' older sister. She's the one who was with them Friday at your grandparents. And Chelsea is older too, but only a minute, or two, I'm not sure. She and Chris are twins".**

**"Oh"**, Rory made. **"Mrs. Hayden didn't mention who was coming with her, but I believe it is… Annabelle. The one we saw at the dinner".**

**"God, I wonder what Francine has to talk to me. Probably she'll thank me for leaving Chris' life for good"**, Lorelai said. She shot a wounded-puppy look at Tristan. **"Can you please pick a glass of coke for me, please?"**

**"Sure. Be right back"**, he said, then left. Rory smiled up at her mother, adoration shining in her blue eyes.

**"When did I get so lucky?"** She rhetorically asked Lorelai, but the latter had to, of course, take the question seriously.

**"Well, I guess it was when you ran after him that night at Chilton, almost one year ago…"**

**"Mom?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Shut up".**

* * *

Annabelle and Francine were sitting on the study-office on their house. The two of them were sitting silently, but Annabelle spoke up. 

**"Christopher's daughter is beautiful".**

**"She is"**, Francine agreed. Annabelle frowned a little. Was it pride that she was listening in her mother's voice? **"She's very intelligent, too. Top five at Chilton. She's a senior there, I guess".**

Yes, definitely pride.

**"And that young man that was with her is her boyfriend?"** Annabelle asked.

**"Janlan DuGrey's son. A very fine man"**, Francine complimented. To be part of the powerful DuGrey family would be good to her granddaughter. Even illegitimate, unlike Giselle – Christopher's daughter with his fiancée -, Rory was still family.

**"They made me remember Lorelai and Chris at their age"**, Annabelle said carefully. Francine sighed.

**"Yes, me too. I just hope Rory doesn't have the same fate as her mother".**

**"Mother!"** Annabelle chided. **"I believe Lorelai warned her kid to not follow her footsteps"**, she said, calmly. **"And they're almost eighteen, so they're not like Chris and Lorelai".**

**"Fine, fine. I'd really like that Lorelai agreed on seeing us. I believe it's time for us to meet Rory more closely".**

**"Mother, did you reach Chelsea to let her know Chris is getting married?"** Annabelle changed the subject. Francine frowned her nose in annoyance.

**"You know I didn't. Really, Annabelle, when will that sister of yours learn that she will only receive a wedding proposal if she stays more than six months in a place?"**

Annabelle sighed. Sometimes she wished she could bail like Chelsea…

**

* * *

"Gilmore residence, Harriet speaking", the German-ish maid answered the phone, and Lorelai sighed. Her mother had fired the cool Latin maid. Figures. Emily had caught her bonding with Maria when she was supposed to be at war field otherwise known as dinner table.**

**"Uh, yes. Harriet, this is Ms. Gilmore. Is my mother around?"** Lorelai said as pompously as she could.

**"Yes, she is. Just one minute, Ms. Gilmore"**, Harriet hurried to Emily's office. **"Mrs. Gilmore, your daughter on the phone".**

**"I'll be right there, Hannah. Thank you"**, Emily walked queen-like to the phone. **"Lorelai. Is there anything wrong?"**

**"Francine called me"**, Lorelai blurted. Emily's eyebrows shot up.

**"And that's a problem because?" **

**"Come on, mother! You and I both know she never liked me. I wonder what she wants to talk with me. Annabelle will probably tail along".**

**"I believe it's going to be a very mature, civil conversation, Lorelai. Between a missing grandmother and the mother of her granddaughter".**

Lorelai nearly fell off bed rolling in laughter.

**"Can you please tell me what's so funny?"** Emily said, her voice clearly irritated.

**"Oh, mom, you never change. Francine hates me. She believes I destroyed Chris' future when I got knocked up. She'll probably thank me for finally coming to my senses and getting away of her son".**

**"She will not!"** Emily said indignantly. **"She was supposed to be very ashamed of her son, instead. After all, he got another girlfriend of his pregnant, too".**

**"Thank you for making me feel guilty, mom"**, Lorelai said dryly.

**"That was never my target, Lorelai. How is my grandson going?"**

**"He's keeping me on my toes, mom. After all the buzz four days ago, I'm being more careful".**

**"You better be. So, who is his father?"**

**"Mother, Luke is".**

**"WHAT? Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, you gotta be joking with me!"**

Lorelai sighed. She and her black hole she called mouth…

**"MOM!"** Rory yelled. **"Tris and I are going to Luke's. We'll bring you a muffin".**

**"Thank you!"** Lorelai yelled back. **"No, mom, it wasn't with you, Rory's going out with Tristan…"**

**

* * *

"I still think we should talk to him", Tristan told Rory. She snuggled deeper into his embrace and sighed.**

**"You're right, we should. But… Mom really needs help. We won't be around forever. We'll go to Yale, and she'll be alone. With Luke here, at least we know he's taking good care of her and the baby".**

**"He and half this town"**, Tristan said knowingly.** "Rory, it's not good to him. He is not the baby's father, no matter how hard you and me and your mother and he try to think so. This baby is not your half-sibling, like Sherry's baby, it's your sibling fully-blood-related".**

Rory glared at him, but she knew he was right. Luke was getting all-parental over the baby, and, one day, Lorelai's secret was going to be out. And then her father would know that he was also the baby's father.

**"Tristan, I know we have good intentions, but… We can't do that. Luke loves mom, and would do anything if it meant she would be happy".**

**"Sweetheart, I understand. The road to Hell is paved with good intentions"**, Tristan said. **"Now let's get going before all the muffins are sold".**

Later that same night, Lorelai couldn't believe she was really calling Francine Hayden. Her mother had bribed her into doing it. If Lorelai didn't, then, well, she could ask someone else to pay for Rory's education.

**"Yes?"** A charming melodic voice said into the phone. Lorelai took a deep breath.

**"Annabelle?"**

**"Yes. Who is this?"**

**"Lorelai".**

**"Oh, hi, Lorelai!"** Annabelle sounded slightly pleased to hear from her. **"How are you, Rory and the baby going?"**

**"The three of us are fine, thank you. How is your soon-to-be-growing family going?"**

**"Well, Sherry is nearly driving mom crazy. She's very indecisive. One minute she wants her wedding dress to have lace, on the other she doesn't".**

The two women giggled. Back on the day, Lorelai and Annabelle weren't the best buds. Lorelai was friends with Chelsea, who was closer in age with her, but Annabelle was always polite with her. When it was time for Rory to be christened, Lorelai chose Chelsea, of course, but secretly told Annabelle that, weren't Chelsea on the picture, she would be godmother.

**"Any news on Chel?"**

**"None"**, Annabelle sighed. **"Last time we heard from her, she was helping HIV-positive Cambodian orphans".**

**"Yep, definitely something Chelsea-like"**, Lorelai said, sighing nostalgically. She missed Chelsea. She was a great friend to talk to, and a really supporter when Lorelai left home with baby Rory. **"Uh, your mother told you she called me earlier today?"** Lorelai asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure if Francine would tell her children that she wanted to talk with the rogue from Hartford.

**"Yes, she did. She was very pleased to talk to Rory".**

**"Well, can you please tell her that I called back?"**

**"She's around. Hang on so I can call her. Bye".**

**"Bye".**

Annabelle hurried excitedly to where her mother was.

**"Annabelle, where's the problem?"** Francine asked frowning. Annabelle jumped up and down like a little girl. Sometimes she was so like Chelsea…

**"Lorelai's on the phone, mother. We talked a little. She wants to talk to you".**

Francine sharply breathed in and took the phone off its cradle. Annabelle hurried to listen to the conversation.

**"Lorelai"**, Francine said, not icily like Lorelai was hoping she would.

**"Francine. How are you going?"**

**"Fine. You?"**

**"Good, good. I heard you wanted to talk to me?"**

**"Oh, yes. See, I was wondering if we could meet and talk".**

**"We?"**

**"Oh, yes. You, me, Annabelle and Rory. Rory's not a little girl any longer and it would be nice for us to know her. Especially with Giselle coming along".**

**"Giselle?"**

**"My granddaughter".**

**"Oh, yes. Chris' unborn baby"**, Lorelai managed to say lightly, caressing her little bump.

**"So, I'll set up the date and call you back"**, Francine said. **"Lorelai, are you there?"**

**"Yes, yes, I am"**, Lorelai replied, her voice thick with tears. **"That's fine with me. Goodbye, Francine".**

**"Goodbye, Lorelai".**

After the two women hung off, Annabelle hurried to her mother's side.

**"Mother, was it just me or before we hung up Lorelai seemed to be crying?"**

**"No, Annabelle, I heard it too. Well, it probably was not important".**

Annabelle wasn't so sure. But, before she could put her suspicions out to her mother, a woman in her early thirties bolted in Francine's bedroom. She had dirty-blond hair that reached her waist, grayish-blue eyes and a friendly smile. She dressed a white pair of shorts and a yellow T-shirt that hugged all the right places.

**"Hello, family!"** She yelled.

Chelsea Antoinette Hayden was back.

* * *

Much, much later that same evening, while Lorelai was at Babette's, Tristan and Rory were lying on her single bed, on the aftermath of their lovemaking, when his cell phone rang loudly. He groaned and padded to where his pants were. It was his father calling him.

**"Dad?"**

**"Come home, now!"** James DuGrey barked on the phone. Tristan looked confusedly at his girlfriend, who was putting on a white summer dress.

**"Dad, what's wrong?"** Suddenly a thought occurred to him. **"Is anything wrong with Caroline or the baby?"**

James let out a strangled sob, and then someone took the phone from him. Tristan stood in the middle of Rory's room, only in his boxers, his face contorted in panic.

**"Tris?"** A female voice came softly from the other side.

**"Sarah? Sarah, what's wrong with Caroline?"**

**"Can you please come to the Hartford Hospital?"**

**"Yes, yes, I'll be right away. Please try to calm them down, Sarah".**

**"Okay. See you".**

Tristan hurriedly put his clothes on, and Rory ran next to him.

**"Honey, you don't have to"**, he said gently.

**"You're my boyfriend. I have to. Let's go, I'll drive. You're too nervous"**, she said, noticing how his hands were shaking. Tristan held her close and kissed her lips softly.

**"I love you. Will you marry me?"**

* * *

A few minutes later, Rory parked in front of the Hartford Hospital. Tristan ran inside and she ran after him. They met the rest of the DuGrey's family on the living room.

Forty-eight-year-old Elizabeth was sitting between her daughter and her son-in-law. She was a petite woman, with burgundy hair short cut, big trustful blue eyes and, under normal circumstances, a friendly smile curving her lips. She was graduated into Law, but never worked after marrying Tristan's father.

Fifty-one-year-old James was a lawyer himself. At least it was the major he took when he went to Yale. After he was out college, his father had asked him to take over the family's business and, since he wanted to get married to his long-term girlfriend, he agreed. He had grayish hair and brown eyes, and he was usually very serious. Right now, he could rival Angel in brooding.

Their older son, Christian Rafael, was a twenty-three-year-old physician. He was an older version of Tristan, only with brown eyes instead of blue. And Christian was also already married to the girl he dated since elementary school. So, he was never a player and never a Chilton's King.

After Christian, three years exactly, Elizabeth and James had twin girls, Sarah Elizabeth and Caroline Marie. They had burgundy hair and blue eyes. Sarah was a top model and Caroline, a fashion designer. Sarah, being the party-hopper she was, was still single, but seeing a fellow model. Caroline, on the other hand, had gotten married at eighteen and was now having her first child.

Caroline's husband was there too. His name was Henry and he was her age. He was from a rich Hartford family and had fallen in love with Caroline junior year in high school. He had black hair and black eyes and now looked anguished.

**"Mom, Dad, how is she?"** Tristan asked his parents. Elizabeth looked helplessly at him and cuddled to Sarah. If she couldn't hold Caroline, at least she could hold her twin.

**"She's having a blood loss"**, Henry whispered. Tristan fell on a couch and hurriedly Rory sat next to him. She held him close, their heads touching. After long minutes, the doctor walked out the labor room.

**"Doc, how's my wife?"** Henry asked worried. The doctor broke in a tired smile.

**"She's okay, a little weak from the blood loss, but fine. Congratulations, Mr. Connell, you're the father of a little healthy girl".**

Henry broke down into relieved tears. Everyone started to talk at once, and Rory took the time to whisper her answer into Tristan's ear. After she answered, he kissed her so passionately that it took her breath away. After a few minutes, Tristan got up on the couch and yelled above the heated voices:

**"Please, family, listen to me!"** He smiled fondly at Rory. **"I have an announcement to make".**

**"What's it, son?"** James said with a rare smile. He had his arm loosely around Elizabeth's shoulder.

**"Soon someone else will join our family"**, he pulled Rory to stand up next to me. **"I asked Rory to marry me, and she said yes!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Next Time:** Everyone but the DuGrey family learns of Tristan and Rory's engagement. The news make Luke buy a ring and makes a proposal of himself.

**Author's Notes:** I swear I wasn't thinking of getting Tristan and Rory engaged so soon, but it just came out. And I know I said Chelsea wasn't going to appear, but, as with the engagement, it just happened.

Oh, and this was pretty much family-stuff-chapter, but it came out this way. Review, please???? I'll worship you.


	6. Testosterone Competition

**Summary:** Check the other chapters. This is turning to be a lot longer than I first planned it to be.

**Author's Notes:** I know, no updates for the past weeks. But, hey, it is _not_ my fault. My finals arrived and I needed to study for them! But now they're over – and I can come back to write this story happily.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine sadly. If they were… Entertain the possibilities!

**Baby Of Mine**

Chapter VI – Testosterone Competition 

Tristan and Rory rode in silence. They had spent the whole day with his family at the Hartford Hospital, and only left after they had seen Caroline's new baby. A diamond ring shone beautifully on Rory's left hand. It had belonged to Tristan's mother, and to his grandmother before Elizabeth. Rory hadn't wanted to accept the ring when Elizabeth kindly offered it to her, but then the older woman slipped the jewel off her finger and onto Rory's.

**"It's such a lovely ring"**, she said softly. Tristan flashed a smile at her. **"I should not have accepted".**

**"And that would have broken my mother's heart"**, he replied. Their fingers were entwined together. **"It's a tradition on my family".**

**"But why me? Why not your brother, Sarah or Caroline?"**

**"I'm the last son to propose to my girlfriend. It's sexist, I know, but it's traditional. My mother was so happy when we announced the engagement".**

Rory smiled fondly. Elizabeth had hugged her and cried on her shoulder, saying she didn't lose a son – she got another daughter.

**"Now that my family knows, it's your family's turn. Lorelai, Emily, Richard, the Haydens…"**

**"I still can't understand why Mrs. Hayden is so eager to build a bridge with my mother. I'm not a baby or a small child anymore. I'm seventeen and, for the last six hours, engaged to my almost-one-year boyfriend".**

**"That you are, my love".**

**"We're getting married"**, she whispered. **"Oh, my God, the Chilton girls are going to freak over this. Can't we keep this a secret until graduation?"**

**"If you wish…"**

**"It's just… Tristan, we're so young".**

Tristan looked at her, slightly alarmed.

**"You're not backing off this, are you? Because it would destroy my mother".**

**"NO!"** She exclaimed. **"God, I'm so happy, you'll never know. Or maybe you will. But it's just… Paris is going to go crazy. And Summer, and Madeline, and Louise, and Bethany…"**

**"And half of Chilton's students. Look, Rory, we can keep it quiet. But they'll hear from the grapevine. Or you think your grandparents will agree with your request?"**

**"Can we not tell them? We can just tell my mother, and ask her not to tell my grandparents. She'll agree".**

**"Fine. We keep it secret until a week before grad day. Is it okay?"**

She smiled widely at him, and kissed his cheek soundly.

**"I love you".**

**"I love you too".**

When Tristan and Rory arrived at her house, Lorelai and Luke were sitting on the couch engrossed on 'The O.C.' new episode.

**"Hey, mom!"** Rory greeted, her hand tightly clasped with Tristan's. Lorelai made a shushing noise, as the new comers listened to Marissa complain about something. **"She has the perfect life, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect family. Why does she have to cry every episode?"** Rory whispered into her fiancé's ear. Tristan did not reply. **"Come on, Luke probably brought coffee. Since mom cannot have coffee because of the baby, I say it's a safe bet that it is still lying around".**

The teenagers stayed in the kitchen drinking the coffee, and, a quarter hour later, Lorelai walked in, stretching her sore muscles.

**"So, how is the baby?"** She asked Tristan, rubbing her bumpy belly. He smiled widely at her.

**"It's a little girl. Caroline and Henry named her Nadine. It's his grandmother's name".**

**"It's pretty. Lorelai Nadine Gilmore"**, she savored the name and sighed. **"Too bad I'm not the one having a little girl".**

**"Mom, no more thinking about girly names!"** Rory said, as she caressed Tristan's cheek fondly. The light hit straightly into the diamond on her finger, and it glittered. Lorelai widened her eyes, and took Rory's hand on her. **"Three, two, one…"** She counted in a whisper.

**"MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED!"** Lorelai yelled at the top of her lungs. Luke ran inside the kitchen, looking slightly worried.

**"Lorelai, what's wrong?"** He half asked, half grunted, and took several steps back as Lorelai threw herself at his arms, crying hopelessly. Rory and Tristan were smiling slightly. **"Kids, can you tell me what the hell happened?"**

**"MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED!"** Lorelai yelled again, this time into Luke's ear. Luke let go of her and yelled back.

**"SO I'VE HEARD! NO NEED TO DRIVE ME DEAF!"**

**"Sorry"**, she smiled sheepishly. **"It's just… It seems it was yesterday that she was just a baby, and now she's a grown young woman, who will get married".**

**"Congrats, kids"**, Luke merely smirked at them. Rory smiled fully in return, while Tristan smirked back. Luke looked at the diamond ring on Rory's finger, and tried to picture Lorelai wearing one of those – not as luxurious as Rory's, of course, after all he was not rich. Lorelai bailed from the kitchen, and Tristan, Rory and Luke were hot in her heels.

**"Mom, please, don't tell…"** Rory started to speak when she listened to her mother shriek happily into the phone.

**"Mom? Rory's getting married!"**

**"…** **Grandma"**, she added, sighing.

**

* * *

"This is a sick joke, Lorelai", Emily said from her place on her bed. Next to her, Richard was dozing off slightly. ****"Rory can not get married, she's only seventeen".**, Emily said from her place on her bed. Next to her, Richard was dozing off slightly. 

**"I know, but this is not a joke, mom! Tristan popped the question!"** Lorelai chirped. **"And, before you say I shouldn't have allowed him to do so, let me tell you that they're not getting married before Rory graduate from college".**

Emily let out a heavy sigh of relief.

**"Well, since they're not planning a wedding in two or three years, I say I'm very happy for them, Lorelai. Tristan's a nice young man. Tell them I congratulate them for the engagement".**

**"Thank you, mom. Will do. Good night".**

**"Good night, Lorelai".**

When she put the receiver back on its cradle, Emily smiled with satisfaction.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Gilmore's house, Rory was leaning against Tristan. Both were sprawled on the couch. Luke had left saying he was needed at the diner but promising to come back after it was closed.

**"Mom, I wanted to keep it private"**, she scolded Lorelai, who shrugged it off.

**"Bullshit. You're my first daughter to get engaged. I deserve to bubble off a little. And your grandmother was very happy when I told her you were not getting married any time soon".**

Rory looked at Tristan helplessly.

**"Now by Monday every girl in Chilton will know you're off the market… for good"**, a light turned in her eyes. **"Now, that does not sound so bad!"**

**"Baby, I'm off the market since you kissed me on the play night"**, he said lovingly. **"Now that we settled that everyone will know about us being a compromised couple, what do you think about wearing the engagement ring during classes?"**

She sighed and looked at the ring. It glimmered back at her. A slow, agreeing smile spread on her face.

**"Now that Hartford knows, we must tell…"** Lorelai gulped anxiously. **"Chris".**

**"Lorelai"** Chris' voice came from the doorway. Rory and Tristan looked up. Automatically, Rory turned the rock around so her ring seemed to be a plain gold ring. Lorelai arched up one eyebrow but remained silent. Tristan looked uncomfortable for a moment. He made a move to get up, but Rory held his hand and supliccantly looked at him. The crystal clear blue eyes begged for him to stay.

Never a man to say no to a woman, especially when this woman was his fiancée, Tristan sat back and tightly took Rory in his arms. Chris shot one eyebrow up seeing the young couple but said nothing.

**"What are you doing here?"** Lorelai's voice was slightly weak. Chris looked from Rory and Tristan to her, and he noticed the shadow of fear inside the usually determined blue eyes.

**"I… I wanted to see you. And Rory. Is that wrong?"**

**"Yes"**, Rory came to help her mother. **"Weren't you supposed to be with Sherri? Enjoying _her_ baby?"**

Tristan tugged at her hand. Rory was lashing out on Christopher and, if she kept on babbling, Lorelai's secret would be out. His cobalt blue eyes warned her to stay quiet. Rory closed her mouth with a snap and sat back down.

Christopher understood why Rory was so rude to him. He had promised to be with her and Lorelai forever, and had broken that promise. He had gotten back into their lives and left, leaving their hearts broken in his wake. Okay, so her words had hurt. But wasn't she more hurt than he was?

**"Sherri… Sherri is with my parents, and I suddenly wanted… I wanted to see you two. I had no idea you had visitors"**, Christopher said, his eyes burning at Tristan. The boy looked back, confidently. Rory glared at Christopher.

**"Tristan is not a visitor here, dad. He is my boyfriend, the man I love. Now, if you can't accept this…"**

**"Christopher, you're no longer welcome here. I believe I told you to forget you and I had a daughter?"**

**"Lor…"**

**"Don't!"** Lorelai said and got up, walking to the kitchen. Rory sighed exasperated and got up as well.

**"Can we go away? I need some serious distance between me and here"**, she asked Tristan. He silently got up, picked his car keys and they left. Christopher went to the kitchen.

Lorelai was sitting next to the back door, looking blankly at it. Chris knelt next to her, and she made no move to push him away.

**"Something's wrong with you, Lor. I can feel it. Why don't you tell me what it is?"** He said, his voice gentle. Lorelai finally looked at him after several minutes; her blue eyes were filled with tears.

**"Why can't we just be a family?"** She asked, her voice was merely above a whisper. **"Every time you come like a hurricane, get my hopes up and then shatter them down. This time…"** A strangled sob left her lips. **"This time I almost could feel us being… an us".**

Chris looked down sadly.

**"And it kills me! It's killing me, can't you see? Every time, when I'm sure I'm no longer under your shadow, you come back and make me fall in love with you all over again. It's gonna be the end of me, Chris. Can't you just leave me alone?"**

* * *

Meanwhile, Tristan and Rory were at Luke's. Luke was behind the counter as usual, and Rory ran to him, her eyes slightly worried.

**"I need your help"**, she begged. Luke looked at her and then at Tristan, but the way the teens were holding hands told the diner's owner things were smooth between them. Then, it hit him.

**"What's wrong with her? Is the baby alright?"**

**"Father's at home, alone with her. I just thought… You could go there and keep with the façade?"** Rory pleaded, the blue eyes telling him she didn't want her mother to end up with a broken heart. Luke sighed. What was it with him and those Gilmore girls? They had him wrapped around their fingers.

**"Fine. Tell Caesar I'll be back in an hour, and Jess will come from Lane's house soon, hopefully"**, Luke growled the last part. Rory smiled thankfully at him and, by impulse, hugged him. **"Ok, kids. I'm off. Bye!"**

Tristan and Rory took a table next to a window and sat down. She snuggled next to him and they sat there in silence.

* * *

Christopher stared at Lorelai, stunned by the pain leaking through her words. He knew that his visits always left her sad, but not so sad. No, she wasn't sad. She was heartbroken. Her heart was destroyed, better yet.

**"Wow…" **He breathed.

**"Lorelai?"** Luke's voice came from the door. Looking panicked, the called one wiped her tears away and put a happy smile on her face, leaving Chris behind to go greet her best friend and false boyfriend-wannabe.

**"Hey!"** She said and, since she knew Christopher was behind her, kissed his lips lightly. **"Thought I was supposed to go see you?"**

**"Well, I left Caesar at the diner and thought you wanted to grab some movies?" **He said, shaking the plastic bag on his hand. **"I also brought chocolate muffins, they're at my car".**

**"You're a god!"** She exclaimed as she peered inside the plastic bag. **"Oh! 'The Wizard Of Oz', 'Look Who's Talking' and 'Gone With The Wind'!"** She looked at him with adoration.

**"A comedy, a child-classic and a drama classic"**, he countered, enjoying the feeling of her against his arms. He finally looked up to meet the jealous stare of Christopher. His eyes hardened instantly. **"Christopher. What are you doing here?"**

**"I came to see Lorelai and Rory"**, the other man replied coldly.

**"Rory's not around, I see. Couldn't you tell that by the fact that Tristan's car is not outside?"** Luke asked, ignorant of his hand massaging Lorelai's shoulder, where it was placed.

**"Well, what does Tristan have to do with _my_ daughter's whereabouts?" **Christopher asked Luke, with emphasis at the word _my_. Luke ignored him and just shot up one eyebrow.

**"They're a couple in love. So, it means they're attached to the hip. Where you find Tristan, you will find Rory too, I assure that. Especially after what happened to them".**

Chris looked questioningly at Lorelai, but she had already a lie made up.

**"They're going to college together. Tristan's convinced his father to let him go to Harvard".**

**"Oh"**, Chris made. He gave Lorelai a kiss on her cheek and added, **"I'll call you later and get back at that little talk we were having before we got interrupted".**

Lorelai said nothing. Christopher left and, when the door slammed behind him, she broke down in tears. Luke just held her, as she clutched to him like he was her lifeline.

* * *

Jess walked in the diner and saw Rory and Tristan cuddling together, talking quietly between themselves. He smirked a little. He liked Rory as a sister, and respected Tristan – the boy was surely better for her than Mushroom Hair, a.k.a. Dean.

**"Hey, guys"**, he greeted them. Tristan smirked back at Jess and Rory smiled a little. **"What are ya doing here?"**

**"Hanging out"**, Tristan answered. Rory merely nodded and smiled at Jess. He noticed the obviously expensive ring on her left hand.

**"That's a nice rock ya have there, Rory"**, he said as he sat across them on the table. Rory flashed him a dazzling smile.

**"Tristan proposed"**, she said simply. Unfortuantely, she missed the fact that Miss Patty was sitting two tables after the one she was sitting at with her fiancé and their friend. The dance teacher widened her eyes and discretely took her cell phone off her purse.

Ten minutes later, Babette, Sookie, Jackson and Lane got into the diner, both looking outrageously happy, and they marched towards Tristan, Rory and Jess' table. The three teenagers looked up and then at themselves when they noticed the little group towering over them. Tristan and Rory's eyes met Miss Patty's and she waved gaily at them.

**"Stars Hollow Gossip Queen"**, they sighed together, and got up to receive the congratulations of their friends. Babette, Sookie and Lane hugged Rory while Jackson shook Tristan's hand. Then, Jackson took Rory in an awkward embrace, and the three women all kissed Tristan's cheek.

Sookie was crying hard and Babette had tears in her eyes. Lane was jumping up and down with joy, babbling something about the color she was supposed to wear as bridesmaid. Tristan and Rory shook their heads and, with those who came to congratulate them for their engagement, left.

* * *

Dean, of course, had heard about the news about Tristan and Rory. He could not believe on them. After all, they were a couple for not even one year – ten months summed it up. And Rory wouldn't accept such an early proposal.

Would she?

With the idea of her being engaged to that jerk nagging him, Dean left work a little early and walked towards his truck, determined to go see if the rumors were true. Since it was a little past eight, she should be home.

He never made it after getting in the truck. When he was about to start the engine, he noticed Lane, Sookie, Jackson, Babette, Tristan and Rory walking out of the diner. He got out of the truck and went towards the six of them. A sepulcral silence fell over the group as he got close.

**"Dugrey"**, Dean greeted, his voice cold. Then he looked at Rory and his eyes and voice softened, **"Rory".**

**"Dean"**, Rory said casually. She got into Tristan's embrace and placed her left hand over his on her belly. **"What can we do for you?"** She asked. His eyes, however, were glued on her ring.

**"Tell me this is a bad dream"**, he said instead, his eyes never leaving her ring. Rory finally noticed it and shot up her hand for inspection. The ring looked more beautiful than ever, under the dim street light.

**"What is a bad dream?"** Tristan cut in. He didn't like Dean before, he wouldn't like now. Dean saw red when he noticed the possessive way Tristan was holding Rory, and attacked him, punching him on his mouth. Everyone screamed, and Jess ran out of the diner, having watched the whole scene.

Jackson held Dean back while Rory checked on Tristan. He had a split lip but nothing major. She got up on a jump and ran to Dean, slapping his face before anyone could stop her.

**"I HATE YOU!"** She screamed. Shock settled inside Dean's eyes. She never said she hated anyone. But she hated him. He hated himself for it. Tristan got up and took his fiancée in his arms.

**"Chill, hon. I'm fine. Just a bruised lip but nothing serious"**, he whispered.

**"I hate him, how could he attack you?"** She whispered. She looked up at him, her blue eyes full of tears. **"I can't lose you, Tristan. You couldn't lose you the night we started dating, I can't lose you now. Not now".**

He just hugged her as she cried. Their friends stood around close, silently watching them.

Dean was left alone, feeling silly and dejected.


	7. Iminent Disaster!

**Summary:** Check the other chapters. This is turning to be a lot longer than I first planned it to be.

**Author's Notes:** I know, no updates for the past weeks. But, hey, it is _not_ my fault. My finals arrived and I needed to study for them! But now they're over – and I can come back to write this story happily.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine sadly. If they were… Entertain the possibilities!

**Baby Of Mine**

**Chapter VII – Disaster! **

Annabelle parked the Aston Martin in front of the Gilmore's mansion. Inside the car with her were her mother and her sister. She and Chelsea looked at Francine, whose skin was slightly green.

**"Mother, are you alright?"** Annabelle asked. Chelsea put her earphones on, and Francine said automatically:

**"Chelsea Antoinette, put that off"**.

Chelsea sighed, turned off her CD player and left the car. Annabelle looked at her mother.

**"I can't do this"**, Francine said.

**"Yes, you can"**, Annabelle shot back. **"Come on, mother. Lorelai doesn't bite"**.

Francine sighed, unfastened the seatbelt and left the car.

Inside the mansion, Emily and Rory were having a similar conversation with Lorelai.

**"I… I can't do this"**, she stuttered nervously. Emily sighed with annoyance and got up.

**"Rory, please, you deal with her. I'm tired of it. I'll ask Matilda to prepare some tea. Francine, Chelsea and Annabelle should be arriving soon"**.

**"Sure, grandma"**, Rory said, and Emily left the room majestically. The teenager sighed. **"I really needed Tristan's help right now"**, she muttered, looking at the shaking form of her pregnant mother.

* * *

Luke was cleaning the counter with a piece of paper when Tristan walked in. The diner's owner looked up at the teenager and smirked a little.

**"Well, look who it is. Tristan. How are you?"**

**"I'm okay, Luke. Can I have some coffee?"** Tristan smirked back, sitting on a stool. Luke sighed, but put a cup of coffee in front of Tristan. **"Thank you, man"**.

**"Rory's not around"**, Luke said conversationally.

**"I know"**, Tristan sipped from his coffee. **"She's at her grandparents' with Lorelai. Having tea with her grandmothers and aunts"**.

**"Oh".**

**"Oh, indeed".**

**"Have you seen how grown Lorelai is getting? My boy is gonna be big"**, Luke smiled proudly. Tristan looked at him seriously.

**"Luke?"**

**"What?"**

**"Can I please… Talk to you?"** He looked around and said, **"In private"**.

**"Sure"**, Luke threw the now-dirty paper on the trashcan and called Caesar to stay at the diner while he talked to Tristan. **"Let's go upstairs"**, he said and opened the door to the stairs that leaded to the upper floor. As they arrived Luke's loft, the diner's owner smiled. **"Have a seat"**.

**"Thanks"**, Tristan said, and looked seriously at Luke. **"I'm here to talk about Lorelai and her baby"**.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Emily looked at her maid – Kathryn – with a slight frown.

**"Please, Alexia, go answer the door"**.

**"Yes, ma'am"**, Kathryn answered with a sigh, and left. Emily closed her eyes and massaged her temples anxiously. She reopened her eyes and left to the living room.

Rory and Lorelai were sitting on the same couch, their hands entwined together. And, as always, Emily felt the same pang of jealousy she always did when she saw how close her daughter and her granddaughter were. Lorelai was slightly green. Emily felt a little sorry for her daughter, but sat down on an armchair.

Kathryn walked in followed by Annabelle, Chelsea and Francine. Lorelai smiled as she recognized her childhood friend.

**"Chel!"** She exclaimed happily. **"I didn't know you were back!"**

**"Hey, Lor"**, she greeted, and the two women hugged each other. **"I came back a few days ago. By the way, congrats for the baby"**.

**"Thanks"**, Lorelai smiled proudly. Then she looked at Rory. **"Rory, honey, this is your aunt and godmother Chelsea"**.

Rory got up, blushing slightly at Chelsea's admiring look.

**"Damn it, Lor, she reminds me of you. Bet she's a heartbreaker"**.

**"Nah. My Rory is more the quiet type"**, Lorelai said. Rory smiled and sat down, as did Chelsea and Lorelai. The latter smiled politely at the two other women. **"Hello, Annabelle, hello Francine"**.

**"Hello, Lorelai"**, Francine said. Annabelle just nodded with a smile.

**"Mom"**, Rory said. **"I need to call Tris. You know, he had a little appointment, and was very nervous"**.

**"Sure, honey. Go ahead"**, Lorelai replied.

**"You can use the phone on your grandfather's office, darling"**, Emily said. Rory smiled thankfully.

**"So, where were you, Chel?"** Lorelai asked. A large smile graced Chelsea's face.

* * *

Rory dialed Tristan's number, but he didn't answer. She frowned. She tried once more, and yet the voice-mail answered. A lump started to grow in her throat, until she remembered he had chosen exactly that day, because she and her mother would spend it whole in Hartford, to have the talk with Luke that he was delaying for days.

She sighed and sat on the chair behind the desk.

* * *

**"What about the baby?"** Luke said, his voice a little panicked.

**"Nothing. The baby is okay. It's just… Rory and I are worried that you're becoming too attached to the child. No, it's not wrong"**, he said at Luke's slightly angry look, **"but he is not your son. Eventually, Lorelai's anger at Christopher will subside and he will know they have a son"**.

**"So what? Conceiving a child does not make a father"**.

**"I know. But… Luke, Christopher does not love Sherri. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at Lorelai. And I see the same love in your eyes. And Rory says Lorelai loves you too… She just doesn't know it"**.

Luke looked at the floor. Tristan took a deep breath.

**"You're my friend, and Rory loves you like a father. We just don't want to see you heartbroken when… Lorelai and Chris make peace"**.

**"I know"**, Luke said lowly. **"Can you please… Leave me alone?"**

**"Sure. I'm sorry, Luke"**.

**"No prob"**.

* * *

Rory was almost in tears when her cell phone rang. She let out a loud sigh of relief when she saw his phone on the screen.

**"Hey, baby. Sorry I hadn't answered your calls earlier but I was talking to Luke"**, he said.

**"How did it go?"**

**"At first he got angry… But then he understood why I was having that talk with him. I'm going home right now. Do you want me to come over?"**

**"No. My father's mother and sisters are here, and mom is freaking probably, but I believe I can handle it. Just go home, okay. Can I come over after everything here is done?"**

**"Baby… Your voice is shaking".**

**"I'm anxious. A little"**, she said truthfully. Tristan smiled.

**"Hey, everything is going to be perfect, you know. Just… Be the charming, lovely girl that I know and adore".**

**"Oh, you! I love you".**

**"I love you too".**

Rory pressed the red button on her cell-phone and went back to the living room. Her mother seemed more relaxed, talking and laughing with her aunts, and Emily and Francine were talking quietly. Rory smiled, and sat next to her mother.

* * *

Tristan parked his car in front of his house. An unknown car was parked in front of his, and he frowned.

**'Are mom and dad receiving someone and I forgot?'** He thought, locking his car. He walked to the door and the butler opened it to him. He smiled.

**"Hey, Anton. Are they receiving someone and I forgot it?"**

**"No, sir"**, Anton said. **"Miss Sarah brought the new boyfriend to meet your parents"**.

Tristan whistled lowly.

**"Wow, then it's serious! Sarah never brings any man to meet mom and dad. Finally, she is taking life seriously".**

**"Says the man who was King of Chilton"**, Anton said. He was close enough to the family to joke. Tristan smiled.

**"Thank Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, my fiancée, for it, Anton. I'm now an one-woman-man"**.

Anton smiled as well.

**"I know sir".**

Tristan walked in the living room. Sarah's new boyfriend was sitting next to her on the sofa, their fingers entwined. Elizabeth and James were sitting on the couch in front of Sarah and her boyfriend.

**"Hey mom, dad. I'm home"**, he said. Four pairs of eyes looked at him. His parents smiled. Sarah smiled a little, and the man next to her nodded. He was pale, clearly nervous. Tristan pitied him.

**"Drake, this is my brother Tristan. Tristan, this is my boyfriend Drake Smith. He's a model".**

**"Hey, man"** Drake said. He was a handsome man, with dark hair and dark green eyes. **"Nice to meet you. Have you ever thought of being a model?"**

**"Nah"**, Tristan moved his hand dismissively. **"It's not my thing"**.

**"Besides, his girlfriend would be very jealous"**, Sarah joked. Tristan smiled and corrected his sister:

**"My fiancée, Sarah. Don't forget, I'm now a serious man".**

**"Oh, yes! I forgot, my lovely soon-to-be sister-in-law"**, Sarah smiled and looked at Drake. **"Tristan is engaged to this lovely girl, Rory Gilmore. She put him in his place. We thank God she appeared in Chilton".**

**'Doesn't Chris have a kid studying at Chilton?'** Drake thought. **'Oh, man, I bet he didn't even mention to Sherri that his 'little girl' is already engaged'.**

**"Really? How old is she?"** Drake asked with a polite smile.

**"Seventeen. I know, we're quite young to be so seriously committed to each other, but we're in love. What can we do?"** Tristan grinned.

Two hours later, the doorbell rang a second time and Tristan got up hurriedly. Anton smiled a little and left the living room, coming back after a few minutes, followed by Rory.

She smiled fondly at everyone, and couldn't help the curiosity at the unknown young man sitting next to Sarah. Tristan met her halfway and kissed her cheek softly. Then, with fingers entwined they walked to the loveseat. Drake smiled politely at Rory.

**"Baby, this is Drake, Sarah's new boyfriend"**, Tristan introduced. **"Drake, this is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, my fiancée".**

**"Nice to meet you"**, Drake said shaking Rory's hand. He looked at the young couple and smiled. **"You two make a stunning couple. Have you ever considered applying for modeling?"**

**"Nah. As I told you, it's not my thing"**, Tristan kissed Rory's knuckles. **"Besides, my babe here is very shy. She blushes easily"**.

* * *

After the nice evening with Sarah, Tristan, Rory and the Dugrays, Drake was at his apartment, relaxing. He took his cell-phone and dialed a number. He waited for the phone to ring a few times and, when a male voice answered tiredly, he greeted.

**"Hey, man! Congrats!"**

At his place, Christopher frowned a little.

**"Drake, the baby is still not born and Sherri and I are not married yet".**

**"Damn, Chris, you're clueless. I'm congratulating you for your daughter's engagement!"**

Christopher sat straight.

**"For Rory's what?"**

Drake laughed.

**"Damn, your ex really leaves you out of your lovechild's life. Well, your 'little girl', as you nicely call her, is engaged to her boyfriend. We're gonna be a big happy family, since I'm planning on getting married to the fiancé's sister!"**

Christopher's mouth was dry.

**"T-Thank you, Drake. I'll see you tomorrow".**

**"You bet, man. Bye!"**

* * *

At three o'clock in the morning, someone knocked at the Gilmore girls' door. Lorelai, who had fallen asleep watching TV – Rory was sleeping over Tristan's –, rubbed her eyes, looked at the clock and swore in a low voice. She padded over the door, pulled it open – and stepped back when she saw Christopher standing at her porch, fire in his eyes.

**"Where is she?"** He said in a low bark.

**"Sherri? Not here, as you can see. Why, you lost her?"**

**"It's not time to play smart-ass, Lor. Where is Rory?"**

**"At Tristan's"**, she replied honestly. It was too late at night – or too early in the morning – for her to make up an excuse. Christopher paled.

**"After what he did to our girl you still let her sleep at his place? Are you insane?"**

**"Hey!"** She screamed. **"What did Tristan do to Rory?"**

**"He got her pregnant, that's what he did!"**

Lorelai looked at him, and then started to laugh real hard. She laughed so much; she fell on the sofa, holding her bumpy belly. Christopher stood in the middle of the living room, the door open behind him, and looked awkwardly at Lorelai.

**"Rory pregnant! Man, that's the biggest joke of the year!"** She wiped the tears of laughter off her face, and then she looked at Chris. **"She's born from a teenager mother, and she knows how hard it was for me to raise her alone. She has so many plans, and so does Tristan. Do you really think they would do such a stupid thing as getting a baby in teenage?"**

Christopher blushed faintly.

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Of course I am! Tristan and Rory aren't engaged because there's a baby on the way. They chose to exchange betrothal rings because they're young, hopeful, and in love. But they don't plan on getting married anytime soon. Rory wants to finish college, and so does Tristan".**

**"I just hope you're right".**

**"And why do you worry?"** Lorelai said. The heartache she always felt around him made her voice bitter and cold. **"Because you're the always present and loving and worrying father?"**

**"Lor…"**

**"Don't make me laugh, Chris. Please go away. You woke me up from a nice nap that I really need. You know, pregnant women need their sleep. Sherri is probably asleep too…"**

**"I love you, Lor. I really believe I don't need to be a present father to Sherri's child".**

**"Sherri isn't me. She won't handle the single motherhood well. And your parents won't like that you still plan on getting married to the mother of your children".**

It took a few minutes for Lorelai to realize her slip and Christopher to register her words. She paled deadly, and his blue eyes widened, seeming huger in the moonlit face.

**"Children?"** He stuttered nervously. **"But we only have Rory…"** Then it hit him. **"Is this baby mine too? The boy we always planned on having together?"**

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Author's Notes:** A little cliffhanger! I'm not sure if Lorelai should come clear with Chris and tell him he is the baby's daddy, or keep the façade. Please help me! Thank you.


	8. A Magical Moment

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry for the big delay. It's just that, for the last few months, Isabella's, Karen's and my lives are turning upside down.

Karen gave birth to her baby, Tristan Lucas, a little earlier than expected – a month and a half, actually. Bella and I are just drooling over him, when I got big news.

It's no secret to anyone that I was engaged. Well, Edward and I broke it up a few months ago – February or March, I don't really remember. Well, we broke up, and a few days later I found out I was pregnant! I'm now coming to the fourth month and it's a baby girl.

Bella is in love! That's her first since the death of her fiancé, James, two years ago. She's now happily dating, and Anne and Lauren are so happy with their stepfather-wannabe.

Off with my business. This chapter is short, sweet and totally focused on the triangle Lorelai-Luke-Christopher.

**Baby Of Mine**

**Chapter Eight – A Magical Moment**

**"What?"** Lorelai gasped, trying to cover up her slip. **"What are you talking about?"**

**"Don't try to fool me, Lorelai,"** Christopher warned her seriously. **"Just… Answer my question. Is this baby boy mine?"**

Lorelai felt sick. She felt dizzy. She felt like the deer caught in the headlights. Damned be Chris. He always made her mind slightly fuzzy and it wasn't good now. Now she had come to the moment of truth, but wasn't sure if it'd be a good thing for Chris to know that they would have a kid again.

Chris's cell phone rang loudly into the cemetery-like silence of the living room, but he ignored it. His eyes were burning into Lorelai's. She was trembling slightly, and her eyes were clouded with a thin shadow of fear.

Lorelai felt uneasy. Chris was always able to read through her like a book and know when she was lying. She bit her lip hesitantly.

**"Well…"**

* * *

Luke felt there was someone sitting into the darkened diner when, whistling, he came down the stairs set, with his mother's wedding ring inside of his pocket. The news of Tristan's proposal for Rory and her acceptance had made him think. He loved Lorelai. They had agreed he'd play daddy for her new baby. Why wouldn't they get married? A marriage would protect her from Christopher's comebacks and appease her mother's fury.

So, when he heard a soft, almost inaudible sob, Luke frowned. He narrowed his eyes trying to get his vision adjusted to the lack of light, but failed to see who it was. Moving predatorily behind the counter, he grabbed a sharp knife he used to cut meat and turned on the lights abruptly, raising the knife. There was a young woman sitting on one of the stools lined in front of the counter. She was looking down at her knees, soft curls of light-brown hair shielding her face from view.

The knife fell to the floor with an unexpectedly loud noise in the stilled room. Luke could feel his jaw hitting the bricks.

**"Rachel,"** he breathed, perplexed.

The woman looked up, meeting his eyes and revealing a black eye, a swollen lip and a bluish bruise on her left cheek. There was a stitched cut on her forehead and the healing scar of a burn on her neck.

**"Oh, God, what happened to you?"** He asked softly.

Rachel looked away.

**"He hit me."**

**"Who?"**

She bit her lip hesitantly, the hazel eyes filling with tears.

**"Jeff. He hit me."**

* * *

Lorelai took in a deep breath. She had finally come to a decision. She was a thirty-three-year-old woman and hiding the truth was something she never did, not even when she was sixteen (okay, there was a time right after she had found out her pregnancy, but it didn't fit as lie).

She looked down, suddenly fascinated by her wooden floor.

**"Yes,"** she whispered. Christopher widened his eyes, happiness and peace and love and worry filling his heart.

**"Yes?"** He repeated. Lorelai merely nodded, unable to speak or raise her eyes to look at him. **"Oh, God,"** he whispered, falling to the couch, staring dumfounded at her.

**"Why do I feel déja-vu? You said that the first time,"** she tried to joke. Christopher just stared at her.

**

* * *

"Jeff?" Luke asked, surprised.**

She bit her lip again and nodded.

**"Since when you're living with him?"**

**"A year, maybe two. I don't know, don't keep track".**

Jeff Totter was one of Luke's rare childhood friends. They had gone to school together and, after graduation, Jeff moved away to Los Angeles. He was the last man Luke could picture hitting a woman. Jeff had been the heartbreaker, with his boyish looks and gentle manners.

**"Are you fine? Did you break any bone or something?"** He asked concerned. Sure he wasn't in love with Rachel – anymore – but it didn't mean he had stopped caring.

Rachel shook her head negatively. Her usually bright eyes were glazed with tears.

**"I don't know why he hit me"**, she whispered. **"I can't remember why he started hitting me".**

**"Then it's not the first time?"** Luke asked cautiously, searching for the first aid kit he kept under the counter.

**"No, it's not. He has hit me…"** Then she paled visibly. **"Oh, God, my baby! I left my baby at home with him!"**

* * *

Finally, after an awfully long moment, Christopher said:

**"Why didn't you tell me before?"**

She looked at him skeptically.

**"Would it have changed anything?"**

**"Yes! It would have changed everything! If I knew you were pregnant with my baby again, I'd never have come back to Sherri!"**

**"Look, I was going to tell you!"** She said honestly. **"I really was! But then you called me, and told me you and Sherri are gonna get married, and I lost my nerve!"** She took a deep sigh to calm herself down. Being nervous wouldn't be good to the baby. **"I was gonna tell you. I swear".**

**"I believe you"**, Chris softly. **"Rory always knew, right? That's why she's been treating me badly".**

**"She's hurt. Give her time. And yes, she knew. So did Tristan".**

**"He's a good boy. I can see Rory loves him very much".**

**"And he loves her a lot too"**, Lorelai said softly, plopping down the couch next to him. **"I'm not going to marry you, so don't even think of breaking up your engagement with Sherri".**

Christopher stared at her perplexed.

**"Why not?"**

**"Sherri's not me. She's not a rebellious girl. She'll break down if she doesn't marry you".**

**"But I love you!"**

Lorelai froze.

* * *

**"Baby?"** Luke asked. Rachel nodded tearily.

**"Marina"**, her voice was proud and happy, although shaky. **"She's ten months old"**, new tears filled her eyes. **"Oh, God, what will Jeff do to my baby?"**

**"Is she his daughter?"**

Her face darkened.

**"Yes. But he wanted a boy. Says Marina is a disgrace".**

**"He's a jerk"**, Luke stated as he checked her stitches. They were okay. She seemed now more worried with the baby than with herself. Her eyes were dull. Luke suddenly knew this wasn't the same Rachel he had fallen in love with. **"Why are you still with him?"**

**"I love him. And he loves me"**, she replied ashamedly. That was true. She loved Jeff, no matter what happened. She blushed as Luke gave her a wondering look. **"Just help me have my baby back, okay? If I disappear for a few days, it's more probable he'll rectify his ways"**, she sighed exasperated at his glare. **"Just help me get Marina, okay? That's all I ask".**

* * *

Still recovering from Christopher's sudden, unexpected – and slightly unwelcome – declaration of love, Lorelai suddenly felt that something was happening inside her body.

It was a butterfly fluttering inside her lower belly. She took a moment… She took a second to recognize what that feeling was. When she did, it brought a smile to her face.

She got up suddenly, put a coat over her shoulders and turned to look at a confused Christopher.

**"Feel free to brood here if you want to, by my permission you can. Just lock it up when you leave, okay? Bye!"**

With that, she left.

* * *

**"Luke, Luke!"** She ran into the diner, not seeing the bruised woman who was sitting on the stool. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a huge smile curving her lips. She stopped next to him, grabbed one of his hands and placed it over her belly.

**"What's wrong, Lorelai?"** He asked worriedly. She put a finger over his lips.

**"Sssh… Keep quiet"**, she whispered. After a moment, he looked puzzled at her and then she giggled. **"It's moving!"**

Luke's eyes widened with happiness. He kneeled in front of Lorelai and placed his ear over her stomach.

**"Hey, big boy. This is Luke. Daddy".**

Luke looked up at the same moment that Lorelai looked down, and their eyes locked. They shared a smile and, at the same moment that Christopher walked in, Luke murmured:

**"Will you marry me?"**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AN:** Sorry for the cliffhanger! I swear I'm gonna update sooner. But, hey, see the bright side – I focused less in Tristan and Rory (in fact they didn't show up at all in this chapter).


	9. Heart To Heart

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for your sweet reviews! Heather, however, left a review saying she was confused. Here's my explanation:

Lorelai is _not_ pregnant with Luke's baby (unfortunately), although they told everyone – meaning her parents, Chris and the Haydens – Luke is the father. Lorelai, Tristan, Rory and Luke are the only ones who know the truth – and now Chris does too.

Luke and Lorelai never slept together. This story is about to turn very Java Junkie with Rachel's return.

**Baby Of Mine**

**Chapter Nine – Heart to Heart**

Lorelai was perplexed, to say the least, with Luke's proposal. Sure they were playing the roles of expectant parents, but she didn't want to take it that far. She didn't want to marry him.

She blinked slowly as Christopher burst in the diner, apparently looking for her, with Tristan and Rory, apparently very confused behind him. When they saw Luke kneeling in front of them, a dumbfounded Rachel staring in utter perplexity at them, they stopped abruptly.

Chris was the first to recover.

**"Oh, no!"** He yelled. **"Lorelai's gonna marry me!"** He said as he pulled Luke to his feet and away from the pregnant Gilmore woman. **"She's carrying my son, and is my daughter's mother!"**

Everyone stared in utter shock at him as he said that. Then, Tristan, Rory and Luke slowly turned to look at Lorelai, who was looking down guiltily.

**"You told him?"** Luke whispered heartbrokenly. Lorelai, flushed, nodded.

**"I had to"**, she said in a whisper. **"I let it slip that I am the mother of his children, and he pressed me. I can't lie to him, Luke"**, she said, her voice thickening with tears. **"I just can't".**

**"So what? You're saying no to me?"** The diner's owner asked, his voice slightly rising. Tristan and Rory moved so they stood next to Lorelai, who looked about to collapse.

**"Okay…"** Tristan stepped between Luke and Lorelai, while Rory wrapped her mother's waist with one arm. **"… I guess it's time for you girls to go home. Let's go, I'll drive you".**

**"I'll go with you"**, Chris piped up, glaring at Luke. **"Go ahead, I'll catch up later".**

The two teenagers nodded, whispering comforting words to Lorelai, who was crying softly. When they got into Tristan's car and drove away, Christopher whipped around to glare at Luke.

**"You better watch the way you address yourself to Lorelai, Danes"**, he hissed. **"Her health is very delicate and, if anything happens to my baby, I'll come her and personally kick your ass".**

**"Yeah, because you're around so often!"** Luke shot back, angrily. **"C'mon, Hayden, don't play goody-goody. You're not gonna much more of a present father to this baby than you were to Rory".**

**"How can you say that?"** Christopher replied. **"Are you a flannel-dressing-fortuneteller? Do you read future on coffee beans?"**

**"No, but I've seen this story first time around"**, Luke said. **"Now get out. I have a headache".**

**"You're warned"**, Christopher said and left, the door clicking behind him. Rachel stepped behind the counter and handed Luke a big cup of coffee. He simply looked at her.

**"Drink it"**, she urged. **"It won't hype you, I slipped a sleeping pill into it"**.

**"Thank you"**, he said drinking a large gulp. **"I can't believe she told the bastard the truth!"**

**"What's going on?"** Rachel asked confused. **"Who are the guys?"**

**"The blond one next to Rory's her fiancé Tristan. They've been dating for some months now, almost a year. And the other one is Christopher. He's Lorelai's former boyfriend from youth and Rory's father".**

**"And what was that?"**

Luke sighed.

**"You better sit down. It's a long story".**

* * *

As Chris pulled his car over the Gilmores' house, he noticed Tristan and Rory talking quietly to each other at the porch. Lorelai was nowhere to be seen, and he assumed she had gone to bed.

He walked out of his car and to the young couple.

**"How is she?"** He addressed his daughter.

**"She's exhausted. Emotionally drained. Sleeping right now. What the heck happened?"**

**"I know the baby is mine"**, he said. Rory and Tristan looked at each other.

**"When did you find out?"** She asked, shakily.

**"A few minutes ago. Before the whole proposal thing at Luke's".**

**"And can we know why you were in Stars Hollow at nearly four in the morning?"** Tristan asked. Christopher glared at him.

**"I found out about your little… proposal to Rory. And I came to confront Lorelai about it. Then it turned on this big discussion about me and my parenthood towards you"**, he looked at Rory, **"and then Sherri was also mentioned, and then she said she was the mother of my children".**

**"Oh, God"**, Rory whispered. **"What do you plan on doing now?"**

**"I'm calling it quits with Sherri"**, Christopher said, feeling slightly awkward that he was discussing his decisions with his daughter and her fiancé. If he didn't know they both loved Lorelai a lot, he wouldn't have said anything.

Rory widened her eyes.

**"Your mother won't like it".**

**"I don't care. I'm marrying Lorelai, my mother wanting it or not".**

**"And Sherri?"** Tristan cut in. Christopher leaned against the railing and sighed.

**"That's the problem. She's quite too innocent to raise a kid on her own. As Lorelai put earlier, she's not nearly as tough as Lorelai is".**

**"And that's why you can't love her, right?" **Tristan asked. Chris nodded slowly. Tristan looked at Rory with a smile twitching at his lips. **"I know the feeling".**

Christopher smiled a little.

**"I bet you do".**

**"So…"** Rory cut in blushing adorably. **"You're gonna break up with Sherri. That doesn't mean mom will say yes to your proposal".**

Before Chris could answer, his phone ringing – again – cut in the night. This time, he answered it.

**"Hello. Hey, it's me. What? Oh, God, where are you? Okay, okay, I'm coming over. Fine, fine, I'll do it. Okay. Bye!"**

He flipped the cell phone closed and stared at the young engaged couple in front of him with abject terror in his eyes.

**"What's wrong?"** Rory asked.

**"Drake checked Sherri in a hospital. She is almost losing the baby".**

**"Almost?"** Rory said, biting her lower lip. Now that Sherri – mostly Sherri's baby – was out of the way and Chris knew he'd be another Gilmore's baby's daddy, there was nothing in between Chris and Lorelai's path to happiness. But at what cost?

**"Yeah"**, he nodded slowly. **"Drake says there's no way the doctors can save the child. I have to go see her".**

**"I'll go with you"**, Tristan offered, pecking Rory's lips quickly – Christopher was too nervous to comment on it. **"See you tomorrow, baby".**

**"Fine. Love you".**

**"Love you too"**, he turned to Chris. **"Shall we go?"**

Chris nodded, waved at Rory – who was already on her doorway – and went to his car. Tristan went to his car and started it on when he saw Chris driving away.

* * *

When they reached the Hartford hospital – the second time for Tristan in less than two weeks, which for him meant bad (at least partly: the birth of baby Nadine wasn't at all bad) – Chris didn't bother to park his car and jumped out of it, running into the front hall. By the time Tristan had parked his car and – generously – tipped some guy to park Chris', the latter was already rushing to Sherri's room.

Being able to find the room by himself, Tristan found a seat not too far from the door, knowing better that he shouldn't interfere on what the heck was happening inside. If only he knew…

Sherri was crying her eyes out staring at the almost silent fetal heart monitor attached to her belly, with Chris' hands tightly holding hers. She was muttering incoherently about how lousy she was, and how much she feared he'd leave her now that she no longer carried her child.

Chris couldn't help but feel relief and pain – the first because he wouldn't need to embark on a marriage he didn't want to in first place; and the latter because he was losing a child that, although yet unborn, was already much loved.

Then, suddenly, with a loud, final beep the monitor stopped getting the baby's heartbeats. Sherri howled loudly in pain. Chris shut his eyes tight. The sound was horrifying to him. Guilt leaked into his heart on small drops. If only he had stayed with Sherri that night instead of driving to Stars Hollow…

No. He didn't regret that. Sherri's daughter was dead but Lorelai's son was alive. If he had stayed with Sherri that night he would have never found out he was fathering a boy with the woman he adored since he was sixteen. It sounded merciless of him but it was true. He would never regret leaving her that night.

The doctors rushed in the bedroom, and a nurse gently pried Sherri's fingers loose from Chris' hands, walking him outside. The minute he stepped out of the room, Tristan appeared next to him, handing him a full paper glass of coffee.

**"Thanks"**, Chris whispered sipping from the black, strong coffee.

**"You're welcome"**, Tristan said quietly. **"How are they?"**

Chris closed his eyes.

**"They're no longer a they"**, he replied. Tristan stared at him confused. Christopher sighed. **"The baby died".**

**"Oh, God. I'm sorry".**

**"Thank you"**, he said as quietly. **"Shouldn't you go home?"**

**"No"**, Tristan said shaking his head. **"I was going to spend the night at Rory's, my parents left two nights ago to a trip to Europe".**

Christopher glared at him.

**"You were going to sleep with my _daughter_?"** He asked hissing.

**"Mr. Hayden, let's get this straight: I love your daughter. I waited for her to love me for more than a year. I asked her to _marry_ me – that's something I never ever dreamt of asking a woman to do. I and she are both seventeen and, when _you_ were our age, you were already her father".**

Christopher considered it for a minute. A very long minute, during which Tristan held his breath. Then, much to Tristan's relief, he nodded.

**"Fair enough. Just don't hurt my little girl. Otherwise, I'll kick your ass".**

Tristan smiled.

**"I think we've come to a deal"**, he said offering his hand to the other man, who would be his father-in-law in a few years. Christopher, with a small smile, took it in his own, shaking it firmly.

Tristan smiled. Rory would like to know that he had made peace with her father.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Notes:** I really needed to focus on Tristan's relationship with Christopher, especially now that Tristan and Rory are engaged. I always felt that Christopher would be a jealous father, despite of his absence while Rory was growing up. The glimpse we had on the Richard and Emily's renewal of vows helped me through writing this.

_Below, there is the reply for an email of Marianna, who asked why my updates and Karen's are so rare compared to Bella's._

Isabella, Karen and I have different styles in writing. You see, Bella's stories are usually first written down on her faithful notebook, then she types them down in her laptop. Her updating schedule is usually followed closely. Besides, Anne and Lauren are three, what means it's easier for Isabella to sit down and focus on creating.

Karen writes listening to songs: if she listens to a happy song, it's a happy story. Romance means love songs. And, when she writes kid's fics, it means "The Lion King". With baby TL around, she's barely getting to sleep, what to say about writing?

I write following my instincts. So, that's why I took a lot of time to update this story. I can't write until I feel the timing is right. With my baby on the way – Chiara (Italian for Claire) – I felt more inspired than ever. That means you're gonna get new chappies more often.

Review!


	10. Nightmares

**Author's Note:** A shiny new chapter of my story 'Baby Of Mine', full with the drama and the fluff that are the essence of this story. Last chapter was full of drama. Luke proposing, the fight between him and Chris, Sherri and Christopher's loss... I tried to come with another solution to their situation but my usually creative mind failed me. I really didn't plan on Sherri losing the baby - I believe I already told you I write following my instincts? Sherri's miscarriage was so hard for me to write, especially with my beautiful Chiara. I cried a lot.

**NEWS: **I am a mommy! My beautiful baby daughter Chiara Elizabeth arrived at April 18, exactly the same day TomKat's kitten Suri.

**Shipper:** Rory/Tristan, Lorelai/Luke, hints of Lorelai/Christopher.

**Chapter Summary:** In the aftermath of 'Heart to Heart' events, a dream of Sherri reveals her the secret of Lorelai and Christopher, but she fails to see it.

**Baby Of Mine**

**Chapter Ten - Nightmares**

The sun was starting to rise, marking the beginning of a new day, in a cloudless sky, when Tristan pulled up his car into the Gilmore's driveway. He supported his forehead against the wheel, sighing. It had been a hard, sad night, with the death of Christopher and Sherri's unborn baby girl.

Sherri had a crisis of hysteria and, according to the nurse, it had been necessary that the doctor gave her a sleeping pill so she could get some rest. Christopher never left her bedside, worried what she would be feeling when she woke up from her induced sleep. It didn't matter that he didn't love her and didn't want to get married to her - she had been his girlfriend for quite some time and had lost his baby.

Tristan got out of his shiny vehicle, rubbing his hazy eyes and walked to the door, being surprised when a clearly anxious Rory pulled it open.

**"So, what happened? How's Sherri?" **She asked as she ushered him in. Tristan scratched his sore neck.

**"Sherri's gonna be fine"**, he said in a murmur, running his fingers into his spiky hair. Rory felt sorry for her love as she noticed the heavy bags under his usually bright blue eyes, which were now clouded with exhaustion and sleep.** "But the baby..." **He shook his head sadly.** "She lost it".**

**"Oh, Jesus"**, Rory fell onto the couch, shell shocked, her hand convering her mouth. Surprise shone into her blue eyes. **"How's she? How's daddy?"**

**"She had a pretty bad reaction"**, Tristan said falling onto the couch next to his fiancée. **"And your father grieved. He loved the baby already".**

**"Sure"**, she nodded. He smiled tightly.

**"But, on the bright side, he and I came to an agreement about us"**, he pointed at her and then at himself. Rory looked curiously at him.

**"Really?"**

**"Really"**, he nodded.** "I made him see that I love you. Don't ask me how"**. He yawned. She smiled sympathetically.

**"Poor baby, you wanna go to bed?" **She asked him speaking like a small child. He grinned naughtily.

**"You offering?"**

She blushed a little and smacked his forehead lightly.** "Always with the dirty thoughts. Although I'd love it, my mom is at home and you're tired. It'd be more probably that you'd sleep on top of me".**

He shrugged.** "You're right, I guess. I'm too tired to do anything besides catching up with my sleep"**, he yawned and got up a little bit, allowing her to stand up. After she was up, he folded his arms and rested his head on them. One eye opened sleepily.** "Can I nap here?"**

She smiled lovingly. **"Sure, bible boy"**, she covered him with a light blanket.** "Night. Sweet dreams".**

**"Love you, babe"**, he muttered incoherently, nearly asleep. She smiled tenderly.

_

* * *

Sherri was engulfed in darkness, yelling desperately. She looked down at herself and panicked. Where was her baby? She knew she was carrying a baby... She was sure she was going to be a mother. But she knew she hadn't given birth yet. So, she was supposed to have a growing belly. But - and she looked down at herself to confirm it - there was nothing there. Where was it?_

_Tears running down her cheeks, Sherri ran. She ran until she was out of breath and her legs hurt and her lungs burnt. But she never managed to escape the suffocating darkness that seemed to be strangling her. Suddenly, a little white point of light appeared between the solid darkness and, relieved, she ran a little more. She stepped into it - and a second later wished she was back into the murdering darkness. Being suffocated was better than feeling the breathtaking terror that twisted her soul as her eyes grew accostumed to the light and she could distinguish the adults on the center of the white room._

_Christopher and Lorelai stood side by side, surrounded by Rory and Tristan. There were wide smiles into their faces and they all were looking in loving curiosity at a baby who slept soundly, safe in the cradle of Lorelai's arms. At first Sherri felt relief thinking she had finally found her baby. Of course the baby was hers - otherwise why would Christopher be looking at it with such love and awe?_

_She stepped forward, her feet making a sound that rang too loudly into the stilled silence of the room. The four of them looked up, curiosity filling their eyes as they recognized her. Lorelai held the baby a little tighter. Looking at her and then at each other, Tristan, Rory and Christopher exchanged a nod, stepping forward and standing shoulder by shoulder, building a protective wall around Lorelai and the child. Sherri frowned._

_**"What are you doing here?" **Her fiancé asked clearly not understanding why she was there. Lorelai, oblivious to the exchange, cooed at the baby._

_**"I was looking for our baby, honey"**, Sherri replied lovingly.** "Tell Lorelai to give me my baby".**_

_Rory looked at her with eyes full of desbelief._

_**"What are you talking about?" **She asked, clearly confused.** "What baby?"**_

_Sherri felt the first seeds of anger growing into her soul._

_**"I want my child!" **She screamed. Was Lorelai going to take her daughter away from her? Why? Wasn't the beautiful, intelligent, sweet, smart Rory enough?** "Gimme my baby!"**_

_**"She doesn't understand"**, Lorelai stated from behind the human wall. They sidestepped and made space for her to appear in the middle of them, having Chris at her right and Rory at her left. For the first time, Sherri noticed the baby was wrapped in a light blue handmade blanket. **"This is not your child".**_

_**"Whose baby is it then?"**_

_Lorelai and Christopher shared an intimate, loving smile. His arm slided slowly to wrap itself around her trim waist, his fingers caressing her shapely hipbone. Sherri noticed the sparkle of golden in Christopher's and Lorelai's left hands and looked down at her own hand. Her beautiful, antique diamond ring - the one that had been Christopher's greatgrandmother and was now hers as his fiancée - was gone. She panicked._

_**"It's ours"**, Lorelai stated softly._

_**"Gabriel Christopher Gilmore-Hayden. Son of Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Hayden".**_

_She screamed._

Sherri woke up with a startle, sweaty and dizzy. Where was she? Suddenly the events of the previous night came rushing back to her and she looked down at her abdomen. It was flat again. Tears filled her eyes. Her beautiful, baby princess... Born of her love for Christopher... Gone. Dead. Why?

The dream (no, the nightmare) filled her mind. She couldn't understand why her mind had conceived such a scene. Lorelai's baby wasn't Christopher's, she knew that much. Lorelai had told Christopher and Christopher had told her. It was fruit of one-night-stand of its mother with some guy named Luke.

Christopher was nowhere to be seen. She bit her lower lip. Where was he? She knew he knew she had lost their baby, he was there when they heard the final bip of the fetal heart monitor, he had cried with her mourning their deceased child.

He walked in a little later, a beautiful sandy-blondish haired, blue eyed woman right behind him. The woman wore a pair of impossibly tight jeans and a white T-shirt that hugged all the right curves. Sherri smiled thinly at him, noticing fondly the bags under his eyes and his wrinkled shirt. He simply nodded at her, turning to the woman.

**"Hey"**, he kissed Sherri's forehead briefly. **"How are you feeling?"**

_Dead. Lost. Desperate. Panicked. Afraid._ **"Empty"**, she replied truthfully.** "I was already used to the belly. You?"**

_Relieved. Sad. Hopeful. _**"What I'm feeling is not important right now"**, he replied slightly coolly. Shaken by her dream - nightmare -, Sherri felt panic growing inside of her.**"This is Chelsea"**, he introduced the woman. **"She's my twin".**

**"Hey"**, Chelsea muttered coldly. She hadn't liked this woman her brother was going to marry and for her it didn't matter if Sherri noticed her dislike. Chris's twin was still the leader of the cheerleading squad for Christopher and Lorelai. If this girl hadn't gotten knocked up, her oldest and bestest friend and her brother would be husband and wife now and everyone including that stunning niece of hers would be happy.

**"Hello"**, Sherri said politely.** "Nice to meet you".**

Chelsea shrugged and went to a window. She didn't like hospitals. Having felt the hostility radiating from Chelsea towards Sherri, Christopher cleared his throat.

**"Hum... Right. Rory called this morning. She said she's sorry for our loss and is coming later with Tristan to visit you".**

Something like panic flickered inside Sherri's eyes.

**"Rory knows?" **She squeaked. With Rory knowing it was sure that Lorelai also knew already. Christopher nodded.

**"I was with her and Tristan at Stars Hollow when Drake managed to reach me"**, Christopher said. Sherri's eyes narrowed.

**"What were you doing there?" **She asked, a hint of jealousy into her voice.

**"Drake told me Tristan and Rory are going to get married and I went there to ask my daughter if it's true"**, he lied - partly. He had gone there to ask _Lorelai_ if Rory's engagement to Tristan was true, but he actually was with the young couple when he received the news of Sherri's miscarriage.

Sherri widened her eyes. Chelsea squeaked in surprise - Lorelai had forgotten to mention _that_ when they talked earlier that week.

**"Excuse me"**, she interrupted her brother,** "Rory's getting married to Janlan DuGrey's grandson, Chris?"**

Christopher nodded. **"She is".**

Chelsea let out a low whistle. **"Wow. Mother and father are proud, I guess".**

**"They still don't know"**, Christopher said. Chelsea shrugged, a wicked glint inside her eyes.

**"They're gonna be. Rory's managed to get what neither of us failed to do".**

**"A proper wedding"**, Christopher completed with a nod.

**"Proper?" **Sherri asked, feeling slightly sick. She sensed she was not going to like what her sister-in-law-to-be was going to say. Chelsea smirked at the other woman.

**"Oh, yes. With someone who belongs to Hartford's circle of good families. You know - the heir or heiress to a great fortune, with beauty and intelligence. Someone who is worthy of being the spouse of a Hayden"**. She shrugged.** "Getting married was never one of my plans and Annabelle is too much a hopeless romantic to submit herself to Mother's and Father's orders. However, Chris here"**, she winked at her brother, giving his shoulder a friendly slap,** "nearly managed to walk the only heiress to the Gilmore's fortune down the aisle, but Lorelai isn't my best friend just because of her beautiful eyes".**

Sherri paled. Christopher glared at Chelsea, who turned back to the window with a smirk curving his lips. Someone knocking on the door broke the uneasy silence, and Chris sent a quick prayer of thanks to the heavens before saying:

**"Come in!"**

Rory, tightly holding hands with Tristan, walked in. The young man had a bouquet of white lilies in his free hand. Rory smiled at Chelsea and stood on her tiptoes to give Christopher's cheek a kiss. Tristan smiled politely at Sherri and shook Chris' hand firmly - the young man's ease around her fiancé made Sherri widen her eyes. For as long as she remembered, Tristan feared Christopher and the latter played very well the role of jealous father. As Chris introduced Tristan to Chelsea, Rory approached Sherri's bedside.

**"How are you feeling?" **She asked quietly. Sherri smiled weakly.

**"I'm going to be okay"**, she took Rory's right hand on hers and looked at her engagement ring. **"Congratulations are in order"**, she said.** "I'm sure you're going to be very happy. Tristan loves you very much".**

Rory blushed, but a smile graced her face as she looked around.

**"I said yes to Tristan's proposal here"**, she said lightly. **"His sister was having a surgery"**, she lied - mentioning a baby around Sherri would break her. **"And we were waiting for news. Everyone was so tense because there were complications. But then the doctor came out from the operation room and said she was going to be fine. And we partied. Between the mess, I whispered yes into his ear"".**

**"And when he proposed?"**

**"When in the way to here"**, Rory said. **"I feel like I'm gonna wake up and realize this is all a dream".**

Sherri tried to focus on Rory's small talk, but her dream kept coming back to haunt her, and her eyes kept going for Chris' form, which was standing next to the window, talking in whispers to his twin.


	11. For Your Love – An Interlude

**Author's Note: **(_hiding behind her chair_) I know, I know! This was my greatest delay ever. But, oh, my cheating muse! She left me dry. Thank God for Juanes who sings the beautiful _Para Tu Amor_ (_For Your Love_).

**Disclaimer: **The song is _Para Tu Amor_, sung by Juanes and oh so cute!

**Baby Of Mine**

**Chapter Eleven – For Your Love (An Interlude)**

Rory was exhausted by the time she and Tristan left the hospital. They had spent most part of their morning in there, visiting Sherri, who was going to stay in for a few more days – doctor's orders. They wanted to perform a few tests on her, so they could make sure no permanent damage had come from her miscarriage.

In the ride home, she stayed pretty quiet, reflecting on how weird her life was. She was sixteen – almost seventeen, about to be a big sister to a baby boy, deeply in love and engaged to the man of her dreams (formerly known as her school nemesis).

Her eyes moved from the glassy window to Tristan, who was silently driving by her side, his hand clutching her loosely but lovingly. She smiled a little as she examined his eternally tousled blond hair, the stormy blue eyes, the full pink lips. She loved to run her fingers in his silky blond locks, to stare into his eyes that were so expressive, to feel the pressure of his lips, loving and demanding, against her own.

_**Para tu amor lo tengo todo**_

_**Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser**_

_**Para tu amor que es mi tesoro**_

_**Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies**_

_**Y tengo tambien un corazón que se muere por dar amor**_

_**Y que no conoce el fin**_

_**Un corazón que late por vos**_

_For your love I have it all_

_From my blood to the core of my being_

_For your love that is my treasure_

_I have my life all lying at your feet_

_And I also have a heart that dies to give love_

_And that doesn't know the end_

_A heart that beats for you_

She smiled a little as she recalled how her relationship with Tristan began. It all had started when she ignored his moves on her – hence catching definitely his eye, for no girl had previously turned Tristan Michael DuGrey down; Rory was the first and definitely the last.

She looked down at her hand, entwined with his, and smiled fondly. Who would have guessed they would fall in love, so quick and so hard? They were the complete opposite from each other: she was the only child (soon-to-be older child) of Hartford's social circle pariah; he was Hartford's golden boy. She was simple, down-to-earth. He was full of himself and pampered since the day he came out of his mother's womb. How they could find each other and get some sort of peace was sometimes a miracle.

She squeezed his hand a little, and he turned to her, smiling a little. Since they had started dating, he had stopped smirking (much) and started genuinely smiling more. She smiled easily in return and focused on the sights out of her window.

_**Para tu amor no hay despedidas**_

_**Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad**_

_**Para tu amor que me ilumina**_

_**Tengo uma luna, um arco iris y un clavel**_

_**Y tengo tambien un corazón que se muere por dar amor**_

_**Y que no conoce el fin**_

_**Un corazón que late por vos**_

_For your love there's no farewell_

_For your love I only have forever_

_For your love that lightens me up_

_I have a moon, a rainbow and a carnation_

_And I also have a heart that dies to give love_

_And that doesn't know the end_

_A heart that beats for you_

She looked just like a fallen angel: the dark, silky hair; the white, creamy skin; the big blue eyes that could read even the darkest recesses of his tarnished soul. She not only was beautiful, but she was also witty, smart, funny, intelligent and down right sexy in her own way.

Tristan Michael DuGrey sometimes couldn't believe in his luck. After years of whoring around, getting into empty dates just to get laid, he had found the one girl for him; a girl that was perfect for him in every way imaginable.

He discretely gave her a sided look. There was a small smile playing in those fleshy lips that would be his (happy) death some day, and he felt a smile tugging at the corners of his own mouth. He wondered if she knew how amazing she was, and how astonished he was sometimes, just thinking that some day in the future, she was going to be Mrs. Tristan DuGrey.

**_Por eso yo te quiero tanto que no sé como explicar lo que siento_**

_**Yo te quiero porque tu dolor es mi dolor**_

_**Y no hay dudas**_

_**Yo te quiero con el alma e con el corazón**_

_**Te venero**_

_**Hoy e siempre gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor**_

_**Por existir**_

_For this I love you so much that I don't know how to explain what I feel_

_I love you because your pain is my pain_

_And there are no doubts_

_I love you with soul and heart_

_I worship you_

_Now and forever I thank you, my love_

_For existing_

As he parked in front of her house, she turned to him, with a big smile in her face, and cupped his cheek with her hand, her eyes shining with love. And they knew, with no doubt left in their hearts, that they were the lucky ones. They had found true love and were holding tight.

_TBC_

**I feel this is so short, and oh so corny. But oh, I never deny my muse her way when she decides to work a little bit. Well, I hope you light.**


End file.
